Minecraft: DieHard Mode
by AbyssalVoid
Summary: One day a bored teen fresh out of high school was bored, then came the notification about a massive update to one of his favorite games. When the opportunity to leave his boring life came into view, he took it willingly. Can he survive with the game ramped up to the extremes? May contain graphic content and swearing... probably more swearing though
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **This is the first story that I have published, please leave a review if you notice something off with my writing so that I can have a second opinion :) I hope that you enjoy the story, nothing is set in stone plotwise, so if you have an OC or an idea that you would like to see in the story please leave a review or PM me.**

I held my breath as the character in my most recent read approached a very climatic scene, yes it was a scene because my vivid Imagination could tell exactly what the words on the page meant, their emotion, their meaning, and even the details that weren't on the page were all brought to life in front of my very eyes. I hurried to move my mouse cursor to the "Next Chapter" button, eager to continue my vivid delve into the world that was on the screen before me.

But there was... nothing, no button to click, no author's note saying that they were tired and needed a break for a bit.

I quickly scrolled up to the top of the page, mentally cursing myself for not checking before I started. My face paled at the site in front of me, the words that I had grown to fear:

LAST UPDATE: 1+ Years Ago

Another story in which the Author had left his/her audience hanging...

Even though it was becoming frequent theme in my recent reads since I started reading Fan Fiction, every time I was torn out of a story like that it messed with that part of me that tried to fill in every last detail in the story, making my own little world where I could escape and dive into the words on the page.

I sighed, suddenly fed up with the thought of searching for another story to sink into. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't upset with the creators of these stories, I realized that they had lives of their own to attend to, and a fan base on a site where people post everything from their own original characters in a videogame-based universe to lemon-filled stories about unrelated youtubers hooking up probably wasn't necessarily on their top list of priorities. But I at least wished that they could have said something to ease the transition between awesome story and blank silence.

I sighed again while searching for something else to do on my computer, watching a couple of short youtube videos before noticing something, a strange pop-up in the bottom right-hand side of my screen:

"Mojang has released a new update for Minecraft, would you like to download the update?"

I pondered the question in my head, while Minecraft was definitely one of my favorite games, it usually got boring pretty quickly... what with me already have completed the game on the hardest difficulty several times, even trying to make it more difficult by adding challenges such as no health regeneration or not being allowed to make a permanent base it still eventually ended up with me having beaten the ender dragon and killed the wither, leaving not much else to do except complete the advancements and dick around with Redstone, building random automation machines or complex mob grinders.

"Sure, why not, they usually add some pretty neat things in a new update, and it HAAAS been a while since I last played," I said while moving my cursor over to the notification.

I saw three options at the bottom of the notification, "Download", "Download and launch", and "Maybe later". I chuckled, noticing that there wasn't an option to simply refuse the update, before clicking on the "Download and launch" button in the middle.

I watched as the Minecraft Launcher popped up at my screen, displaying a progress bar at the bottom that displayed how large the update was. I glanced at the update size expecting to see a number along the lines of a couple hundred Megabytes or at most a Gigabyte or two. That's why my eyes widened when I saw the status above the progress bar:

"10 MB / 500 GB downloaded, 0.00002% Complete"

I analyzed the Letters on the screen carefully, making sure that I wasn't confusing a G for an M, after a couple of seconds, I came to the realization that this was going to take a while even with my high-speed connection. This was the point that my stomach started to complain about a lack of food with a loud growl.

"Guess I had better go make something to eat while this downloads... it will probably take at least an hour or two," I said while getting up from my chair and walking toward the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of my self in the reflection of the sliding glass doors that lead outside... I was a mess. I pondered when the last time I left the room was, trying to think back to when I started the story that I had just been cut off from. Finding that I could not remember when I had first entered my computer room, I stopped to reconsider what I should do before hopping back into the computer chair for probably another long time.

Making a decision I headed to my bathroom instead, as being rid of the sudden growing awareness of how greasy my hair was slowly becoming the top priority in my list of basic bodily cares such as eating and sleeping. I turned the faucet on in the shower to let it warm up before stripping out of my however long it has been since I got on computer-old clothes and taking a look at myself in the mirror.

I am a 5'11'', white male, I have always been little self-conscious about my appearance so I did work out every once in a while, not enough to actually gain wash-board abs mind you, but enough that I had a slightly muscular physique and was by no means overweight, I moved my view upwards to take note of my face, finding two green-brown eyes staring back at me on what was apparently a decently attractive face (or so I had been told, I personally didn't see it) with about 10 days worth of unshaved face, looks like it was time to shave as well. I took a final look at my dark-brown hair, which was just about due for a trim as it was starting to touch my ears, before hopping into the shower.

After the shower, I shaved with my shaving cream and razor(since electric razors always made my break-out) slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a short-sleeved shirt and headed back into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

Looking into the fridge, I noticed that I had eggs, ham, bell peppers, onions, cheese, and several other ingredients to make one of my favorite things to cook, an omelet. After cutting up the bell pepper, onion, and some ham, I cracked three eggs into a large bowl and beat them with a fork with a practiced motion that I had done many, many times over the years. I pulled out a large frying pan and buttered it up with a stick of butter before pouring the egg in with a satisfying sizzle. After letting it sit for a bit, I picked up the pan and jerked it so that the now half-cooked egg flipped to the other side, I quickly used my knife and scraped the ingredients onto the middle of the egg-shell, also adding a bit of cheese, before using a spatula to fold the egg over on itself, trapping the chopped ingredients in the middle. Once the ingredients in the egg were nice and toasty, I used the spatula to pass the omelet onto the waiting plate and walked back to my computer room.

With a now half-eaten omelet on my plate, I checked on the progress of the update, making my screensaver vanish by jiggling the mouse a little bit, before noticing that the lock screen was enabled because I had been away from the computer for a while. Silently reminding myself that I needed to change that setting since I was no longer living with others, I entered my password and was greeted with the title screen of Minecraft.

I quickly finished my omelet, surprised that it had downloaded in the time I was gone, and clicked the Singleplayer button. I saw a long list of worlds that I had loaded up in the past, several of the named something along the lines of "Messing around in " since I mostly created world nowadays to see what was introduced in the new updates. All of the prementioned worlds had the words, "outdated version" on them, confirming that I was indeed in a new version.

I clicked Create New World and scrolled through the game modes, trying to find Hardcore but stumbling across a new one:

"Diehard mode huh?" I said to myself, surprised that such a game mode was added into the game, though after reminding myself about the 500 Gig update I figured that this was probably a small change. I quickly read the description below the game mode:

"A new mode in which the player must use all of their Survival knowledge to survive, with a difficulty beyond Hard, and with several slight changes to the graphics, mobs, and game mechanics, only the most prepared Minecrafters should choose this difficulty"

My eyes lit up as I read the description, this was exactly what Minecraft needed for my interest in the game to be rekindled. I quickly clicked on the "More World Options" button at the bottom, only to be met with completely locked options:

Generate structures: ON

World Type: DieHard

Allow Cheats: OFF

Bonus Chest: ON

I blinked, surprised at the lack of options presented to me, and clicked back the main "Create New World" screen. I paused to think of a name, deciding that in respect to the new game mode I would at least try to be original when a name popped into my head:

"My Demise" It seemed fitting since the new difficulty appeared to have quite the buildup, I really hoped that it wouldn't disappoint me. I clicked the "Create New World" button and waited for the program to begin generating the terrain... I watched as the percentage slowly went up, surprised that my computer was taking this long to load.

25%

40%

68%

89%

99%

.

.

.

The game window closed, showing me my desktop. I blinked for a moment and assumed that the game crashed, I began to move my mouse cursor back toward the Minecraft launcher icon when something strange happened:

The Minecraft window reopened and displayed a single message with two options:

"ARE YOU READY?"

YES-NO

Me, frustrated that the game developers would add in this type of confirmation just for creating a world, quickly pressed the YES button. I watched as the purple nether portal image began to spiral out from the center of the screen, slowly expanding toward the edges of the monitor, before continuing past the edge a little bit.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I took a closer look. It looked like the portal was actually 3 dimensional and sitting on my monitor, rather than being an image on the screen. Me, being the stupid and curious person that I am, decided to attempt to stick my hand through the portal slowly.

As soon as my fingers touched the swirling purple mass, I felt a strong pull and a wave of nausea caused me to fall out of my chair and onto the floor consequently pulling my fingers back out. It took me a moment, but I finally got my bearings and stood up.

Now, most people would take this as a situation to turn off the computer, call the government, or simply chuck the thing out the window, I, however, became excited at the idea to enter into a Minecraft world just like the Fan Fictions that I had become such a fan of. I quickly ran to my room and packed a few essentials, I put my toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, shaving cream, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into a travel bag, which I stuffed into a small duffel bag that I had put a couple extra sets of clothes into. I walked back into my room, ready to go on an adventure when I was greeted by the sight of the now larger portal still slowly expanding as if it was hungry for something to enter its gaping maw. I happily obliged, hesitating only for a few seconds before grabbing a kitchen knife and a couple cooking utensils from the kitchen and dolphin diving through the portal to another world.

Author's Note: **I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my story, I am sorry if it seems a little short, but I hope to counter-act that by releasing chapters more often than your average story. Please leave a review if you liked, and feel free to give some supportive criticism if you didn't, I hope to improve my writing so that the people who read can better enjoy it after all :)**

 **Till next time, I hope you have a wonderful day/night *Bows out***


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that I noticed was that I was falling, unable to see anything around me except a sea of blue, I paused as I tried to find a landmass to land nearby. After searching for a bit, I found what looked like a large forest biome far to my left. I quickly attempted to guide myself in that direction, before discovering that it was much, much harder than it looks to control your decent when in freefall. Still, I managed to begin inching toward the landmass, still above what I hoped wasn't too deep water to swim out of. I stopped myself once I was about 100 blocks out from the edge.

As the ocean grew to reach me, I suddenly remembered about surface tension and why it was a bad thing. Remembering something from another movie, I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out the kitchen knife, somehow managing to do this in free fall, and hurled it toward the water when I was about reach surface, praying to God that I would be ok when I reached the surface... pausing as I had a realization:

"I wonder if I should start praying to Notch now that-" I didn't have time to finish my thought as my body crashed into the waters below.

The first thing I noticed was how cold it was, sending knives into my skin as I breached the surface. The second thing I noticed was that I was, in fact, alive after freefalling for several minutes. The third thing that I noticed was that the water around me was not salt water. I opened my eyes and looked around me, suddenly remembering that the aquatic update that came out a while ago made the water so much easier to see through. I look around and see my knife almost finish its descent to the ocean floor, deciding that it would be a better idea to take a deep breath before diving down that far, I quickly swam toward back toward the surface.

I reached the top of the water and took a moment, breathing in and out in order to remove as much carbon dioxide from my lungs as possible. Deciding that I was ready to dive down again, I took a deep breath and exhaled as I started to make my decent, making it so that my body would sink rather than try to pull me back to the surface. I reached the knife and took a second to grab it by the handle, before planting my feet on the ocean floor and kicking to get back up. My kick almost got me to the surface, allowing me to make it up until about 2 blocks were all that separated me from another breath of fresh air.

I re-breached the surface and looked around for the island that I had landed nearby. noticing it in the distance, I turned onto my back and began kicking my legs to reach the landmass, trying not to drain my stamina too quickly. As soon as the water was shallow enough, I rotated onto my feet and took a step on the beach that lay before me. I hadn't been to the beach in a long time, so I just savored the feeling of sand between my toes before moving further inland.

After reaching the tree line, the first thing I thought about doing was getting out of the now wet clothes that were on my body, stripping out of my sweatpants and t-shirt and hanging them up on a nearby tree. The second thing that I was concerned about was getting wood... ya know, the block, not the other wood. I paused a moment before lightly tapping the base of the tree with my fist, causing the tiniest of cracks to appear in the middle of the block. Now confident in my ability to get wood, I punched the bottom block with as much strength as I could muster, causing a large crack to spider web its way up the entire tree, before turning the blocks into their tiny forms. I shook my hand a little, feeling a slight pain and seeing a shade of red appear on my knuckles.

Deciding that I didn't really want to punch any more trees. I started to make a crafting table before I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to open the crafting menu. I tried everything from saying "inventory" out loud and making a swiping gesture like in SAO, but nothing worked. Quickly running out of ideas, I decided to pull out the cutting board in my bag and try to cut it into 4 pieces. As soon as my knife touched the wood blocks, they converted into planks, without me having to actually cut the blocks. I decided to try and use this strategy to the fullest, flipping the cutting board over and gougin crafting grid in the center. I took four planks and placed them in the slots. tapping the middle with my knife and was pleasantly surprised to see a crafting table pop up to the side of the grid.

After placing down the crafting table, I made a wooden shovel and a wooden pick, trying to get to the stone layer beneath the grass and dirt. I noticed that whenever I didn't have the tools in my hands they were small, turning full size once I grabbed ahold of them.

After digging out a three block wide staircase for a bit, I reached stone and pulled out the pick, mining a bit deeper in order to get enough stone to make a full toolset.

I crawled back out of the pit, quickly realizing how large the blocks were, reminding myself to make some stair blocks if I wanted to go anywhere, I returned to the table and made a tiny stone sword, pick, shovel, axe, and a hoe. After making the tools, I took a look in the sky to see that the sun had just reached its peak in the sky. I frowned, remembering that days were supposed to go quicker in Minecraft, before recalling that this new game mode did have a couple of changes to the game mechanics.

Deciding that this must have been one of those changes, I grabbed my gear went to put it into my bag, surprised when I was a new pocket. I tried to put the smaller Minecraft items in there only to hear a pop sound as the blocks were sucked out of my hand. I took a look inside the pocket to see where the items went only to see a hologram pop up in front of my face, displaying the items that had just been sucked in on the standard Minecraft inventory. Thanking Notch for the inventory space, I quickly slipped all of the items that I had gathered into the pocket, leaving the axe out for the moment.

I took my axe and began to Chop down the trees around me, pleasantly surprised when a couple strong chops were all it took to send the cracks all the way up the tree like when I had punched it with my fist, quickly allowing me to obtain about four stacks of raw wood.

I then took another look at the sky, noticing that the sun had just begun to make its descent from its high point in the sky. I grabbed all of my items and stuck them in my inventory, pulling out the stone sword that I made previously and slipping on my now still slightly damp clothes, before making my way deeper into the forest looking for a suitable place to begin building my new home.

After wondering for a bit, I saw a small group of five sheep through the trees and decided that having a bed to sleep on for the night would definitely be preferable to waiting several hours for night to blow over, so I headed in the direction of the herd and was about to swing my sword when I stopped. These were not normal Minecraft sheep, these were regular real-life earth sheep. I paused for a second before shrugging my shoulders and bringing my sword down on the sheep's neck, spraying blood on my shirt before sublimating and leaving a single piece of wool along with two mutton.

The other sheep looked up from what they were doing, saw the act that had just occurred, and then something completely unexpected happened. The entire herd's eyes turned red as one of them began to charge me. Of course this entire time I have turned around and am trying to put the wool and mutton in my inventory, completely oblivious to the angry sheep about to knock me over.

I stand up and put the bag back around my shoulders before getting rammed in the butt by the sheep. "What the fuck just happened," I groan as my face recovers from being pushed into the ground, before getting back to my feet and looking over at the red-eyed sheep.

"That's creepy as hell," I state before grabbing my sword off of the ground next to me. I decide to return the favor, charging the group of sheep and slicing through two of them in a single swing of my sword, leaving both of them to bleed out and quickly sublimate into nothing but their drops. This leaves the sheep that knocked me over in the first place, scraping its hoof on the ground like an angry bull about to charge. So I am not surprised when that is exactly what it does, trying to ram into me and knock me back to the ground.

I simply hold my sword in front of me as the sheep charges, apparently too enraged to notice the sword that it pierces itself on, as it too disappears in a puff of smoke. I remembered that the first sheep got some blood on me, but whenever I looked at the spot where it got on my shirt, I noticed that the blood was gone. "Their blood must disappear like the sheep when they die," I thought out loud, happy that I didn't have to worry about getting a blood stain out of my shirt. I picked up the loot and plopped it into my inventory, glad that I now had enough to craft a bed and sleep through the night, before continuing on my journey to the north.

After walking for a bit longer, I found that the terrain was getting a little bit less wooded and had more rolling hills in it. Excited to see a new biome, I rushed out of the treeline to see my favorite type of area to build a house, A plains biome.

As I glanced around the area I quickly determined which direction I was facing by using the sun, which was now quite a bit lower in the sky than when I started walking. "The sun is to my left, so I am still facing in a northerly direction," I said to myself, I saw that on the other side of this biome was a birch forest to the north and what looked like there might be a desert to the west separated from the plains by a river. The forest I just came out of continued to wrap around to the right and was connected to the birch forest in the north-east.

"This will be a perfect place to settle down!" I said out loud, excited that I had water to drink, as well as sand and various types of wood to build my house out of. I ran to the middle of the plains and placed down my crafting table, converting all of my wood into planks except for about thirty-two blocks to add accents. I pulled out my shovel and carved out about a 30 x 30 area to where it was flat, making sure that the area around it still looked natural. I quickly placed down the outline of the house, careful to make sure that it wasn't too rectangle-like, and took a look at it.

"It kinda looks like a big plus" I stated, noting the four branches off of the main body. "I guess it will have to do, I can always modify it later," I then too the wood planks and built up a wall along the outline four blocks high, as well as leaving a space facing west for the double doors. I then took the logs and used them for pillars on the corners of the house, quickly noticing that I would need more then what I had, I quickly made my way into the forest and cut down many trees of each type, replanting the saplings as I went along.

After I finished placing down the pillars, I then converted all the birch logs I had obtained into planks, I dug up the grass floor and replaced it completely with birch planks, marveling at how much better it made the house look. After that, I took a look at the sun and was surprised to see that I had about an hour before night time would arrive.

"Shit, I don't want to be stuck out here once nighttime hits," I said to myself. Suddenly in a rush to get my house done before dark, I made a couple of furnaces and started smelting charcoal. While the furnaces did their job, I made a ladder out of some of the leftover birch that I had and climbed onto the walls. I wasted no time on aesthetics, simply building a flat roof out of oak before climbing back down and going inside.

It was dark in the house since I hadn't made torches yet, so I quickly ran over to the furnaces and pulled out the sixteen charcoal that I had obtained. I then threw down the charcoal on the crafting table and put some sticks on as well smacking it with my palm to start the crafting process. A stack of torches popped out and I quickly lit up the room, then headed outside to light up the roof and outside of the house.

I was headed back inside when an arrow flew past my face and embedded itself into the side of my home. I suddenly noticed that it was nighttime. Not wanting to deal with a hostile mob at the moment, I ran inside before sealing the hole for the doors with a couple planks, preventing any mobs from coming inside with me. I crafted a bed with the wool that I had obtained earlier and placed it in the middle of the home. Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit me as I realized how much I had accomplished today. I took off my sweatpants and t-shirt and laid down on the bed for a well-deserved rest...

Author's Note: **Wow, I can't believe how much I have typed lately, I actually kinda enjoy this a little bit, so there is a good chance that I might post more updates, though I can't promise this much this often XD**

 **Be sure to message me if you have any questions, or feel free to leave a question in a review! I am still new to this site and this is my first story that I have published. If you notice anything off about my writing please be sure and tell me so that I can correct it at a later date :)**

 **Alright, I guess I'm gonna find something else to do, have a good day/night whatever time it is where you are, and I will talk to you in the next chapter *bows out***


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: **I have two followers for this story! :O I am so happy that somebody liked my writing enough to want to know when I uploaded another chapter. :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much if not more than the other ones, enjoy!**

I woke up to the sounds of skeletons and zombies burning outside, not the generic Minecraft sounds like they would make if they were taking damage, just the sounds of flesh and bones burning; strangely enough, it reminded me of when I pour an egg onto a hot pan, with loud sizzles and pops.

Once the noises outside died down, I decided to re-break the hole in the wall that I had blocked off last night, taking a look outside to assure that there weren't any dangers lurking around the corner. Luckily, the only thing I saw was a few scattered drops around the area: Rotten flesh, bones, and a few sparse arrows were the only things that revealed themselves to my gaze.

Deciding that it was safe to leave the relative safety of my shelter, I began the process of picking up the loot around the area, gathering about 15 Rotten Flesh, 12 bones, and 4 arrows. I determined that there must have been quite a few mobs since this wasn't a very large pickup area, silently thanking myself that I had gotten the building secured in time last night. I took another look at the building, realizing how large it was; the building was in the shape of a plus, with each room branching off of the center being an 8x8 (Though I didn't have walls up yet), as well as the center itself being 8x8, it was satisfyingly symmetrical, with even the torch placement able to be uniform and even across the entire building.

I decided that this was a pretty good base for being placed down without much thought. I also wanted to have another floor above this one, probably with a balcony or two to make it more livable. Sure, it was a little big for one person to be living in, but I enjoyed having plenty of personal space in my living area, and, having a decent sized house in the real world that I lived by myself in, I definitely would have less trouble adapting if this house was larger as well. After making a spiral-type staircase to the roof out of birch stairs in the east branch, I took one look and decided that the floor of the second floor needed to be birch like the first floor. I took my axe and broke all of the blocks making up the roof that I placed down the night before, leaving me tired and ready for a little break.

Making a bit more charcoal with wood from the forest surrounding my house, I made some fuel to cook the mutton that I had obtained, ready to eat something for the first time since entering this world. Throwing the mutton into the furnace, I grabbed one of the apples that had dropped from the trees while getting wood and bit into it.

"Holy shit this is delicious!" I thought to myself as I bit into the crisp and juicy morsel, quickly eating the entire thing. After eating the apple, I felt as if a bit of my energy had been replenished from the roof breaking job. I thought about why this might be, realizing that stamina and hunger are one in the same in Minecraft, as your character starts to be unable to run when your hunger is low. Wondering how good the cooked mutton would be, I quickly grabbed the items out of the furnace and built a chest to put my food and other items in. After placing all but one of the cooked mutton in the chest, I pulled out my cutting board, as well as a fork and knife, eating the mutton by cutting off pieces and plopping them into my mouth, savoring the rich flavor and juicy texture, the cut being cooked to perfection.

Finishing the mutton, I felt a rush of energy flood my veins and decided to get back to building my house. I placed down birch planks where all of the oak had been before, making the ceiling of the first-floor birch as well as the floor of the soon-to-be second-floor. I then extended the raw oak wood posts up till they were 8 blocks tall, allowing them to be able to connect to the future roof. I then placed down the walls with oak planks, leaving some space to the north, west, and south branches for a balcony, with a bit more room toward the west. I also made the wall near the stairs slant down so it connected better with downstairs. I placed down oak fences for the railing on the different balconies and made my way downstairs to grab my bed, moving it into the corner of two of the walls upstairs. I made sure that everything was lit up properly before deciding to head to the desert to grab some sand...

Several Hours Later...

I had put windows into the walls of the house and made a roof out of cobblestone, going to get more materials when needed. I also made the decision to use birch doors in all the doorways (Balconies and Front door.) and made an attic space above the second floor in the roof.

Finally finished with the house for the main building and floorplan, I called it quits for the day as it was just about to become night again, I ate another apple and cooked mutton before getting ready and going to bed...

Awakening for my third day, I looked out the new windows in the house to see the mobs burning outside my house again, however, I was not expecting them to look the way that they did. All of the zombies and skeletons were unique and humanoid in shape, making them look MUCH more terrifying then I was expecting. Of course, I was expecting something a little realistic since the sheep from before looked real too, but the way that these mobs looked was disgusting, reminding me of some of the newer COD zombies with how they had flesh hanging off and stuff. The skeletons looked was a little better, since they didn't actually have any skin on their bleached-bones I was kinda surprised that I had gone this entire time without actually setting eyes on one of the hostile mobs. Then remembered that I had been playing it really safe so far.

Waiting for the mobs to die off, I put my clothes on and went out to collect the drops again, obtaining another 13 rotten flesh, 10 bones, and 3 arrows. I thought about making a mob grinder to be able to get these resources more easily but decided against it until I was better equipped to handle repairs and stuff on it. Since I needed better gear, I went back into the house to grab my pick, sword, some apples, and a stack of torches so that I could go looking for a mine to get some iron and actual coal, mentally telling myself not to go too deep without making a set of armor, I began to look around for a suitable cave.

After an hour or two...

I stumbled upon a hole in the ground that looked like it could be climbed out of easily enough if I needed to. Pulling out my sword in my right hand and carrying some torches in my left, I began my descent into the cave, finding a vein of coal almost immediately. "Yes! now I don't have to wait for charcoal to smelt in order to make more torches and smelt other stuff!" I exclaimed as I traded my sword for my pick and began mining the precious black substance, taking about four swings of my pick to break each block. After mining 20 coal, I turned around and continued before finding an iron vein not much further. I quickly mined out the iron, which took a couple more hits per block, profiting my inventory with 7 blocks of iron ore.

A couple of hours later...

I had obtained just under a stack of coal and 37 iron ore before heading back to the house. Once I made the 30-minute walk back to the house, I opened the front door and began to smelt the ore in the furnace using my new coal. Not wanting to waste any, I put 16 ore along with 2 coal in each furnace and put the remaining 5 ore in the chest, planning to use a bit of wood to cook it instead after the rest was done. While the ore was smelting, I grabbed another one of my cooked mutton and ate it in order to recover a bit of energy from mining, still amazed that the taste was so spectacular.

After the 32 ore was done smelting, I grabbed them and crafted myself a full set of iron armor, an iron sword, an iron pick, a shield, and a pair of shears, being pleasantly surprised that I had the exact amount necessary to craft everything. I slipped on my new armor to find that it fit me exactly, almost to the extent that it was more comfortable to be wearing it then to not be. I donned my iron sword and shield, trying to get myself use to using either of them in a combat situation. After practicing for a bit, I grabbed the remaining ore and put it into the furnace along with some planks, taking the resulting ingots and crafting a bucket, leaving me with an excess of two.

I took a moment to rest and collect my thoughts, walking upstairs and laying on my bed but not going to sleep yet. "I wonder why nothing out of the ordinary has happened, I mean in all of the FanFictions that I read, there was usually a girl that showed up or Notch or Herobrine would contact the protagonist. I would be totally cool with that happening." I thought, wondering whether or not I would be here to simply survive or have some other goal in mind. I took a look out the window, watching the sunset over the desert in the distance, before getting ready for bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.

Authors note: **Hey! so you might have noticed that nothing is really happening in our survivor's world, I was wondering what you think might bring a bit of excitement into this story of his. Anything from a new game mechanic to a sudden mod would work, or a character that you would like to see in this story. Let me know via a review or by PMing me so that I can better cater to what you guys/gals want to see :) Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, something came up today that interrupted my writing so I had a little less time to get my ideas down on a page, let me know if you see anything wrong or out of and I will be sure to fix it. Also, I was wondering if you like the daily updates or if you would rather me upload a much larger chapter every week or so, please let me know which one you would prefer!**

 **Until next time, *bows out***


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: **Hey there! just wanted to take a moment to thank the three followers as well as the person who gave me a review, I'm not really sure if it is alright to throw out usernames but you know who you are :) I really appreciate it and am so happy that y'all are willing to read my story. Please enjoy chapter 4 of Minecraft: Diehard mode!**

Waking up to my fourth day in this world, I took a look around my house and decided to use today to add details and more furniture to the bland space, after all, the only things I had in the house were my bed upstairs to sleep in and the crafting table, chest, and furnaces downstairs to craft and store stuff with. It was time to make this place more of a house than a simple base or shelter. I decided that I needed to make the furniture out of something other than wood, as good as it might look when playing on the computer, it probably wouldn't be very comfortable when I am actually going to sit on it in person. Silently apologizing to the avatar I had used, I began looking for some cows and sheep in order to get their leather and wool, taking my bag, armor, shield, and sword in order to better combat the crazed animals.

After searching for a bit, I found a herd of five cows, grazing in the plains between the forest and my house. Taking a look at them, I realized that the cows had these wicked looking horns on their heads, easily 6 inches long. Not really wanting to get impaled on a cows head, I decided that I would dodge them rather than trying to block them with my shield, and put said shield into my inventory. Now knowing more of what to expect, I grabbed my sword and killed the closest one to me (pleasantly surprised when the new iron sword sliced much easier than the stone one) and turned around, preparing to dodge the first cow that charged me. I watched as the cows' eyes turned red with rage and one by one they charged me, with me cleanly dodging and killing them as they went by. "This is almost easier than on the computer," I marveled "I mean, it takes some effort to dodge and cut the cows, but at least I don't have to chase them down when they run from me killing their brethren." I gathered their drops (some leather and raw beef) before looking around for the sheep.

After looking around for a bit longer, I found another group of sheep. Not needing to kill them, I took out the shears and started clipping the excess wool off of them, gaining about three wool blocks per sheep. Rather than get angry at me, the sheeps seemed eager to let me shear them, the ones who hadn't gone yet crowding around me waiting to get the hot and heavy wool off of them. I remember reading somewhere that sheep grew their coats as protection from the winter weather, but since the weather outside seemed more like summer, they should have already shed their wool naturally. "Must be a part of the game that causes them to unnaturally grow their coats all year around?" I thought, silently wondering if they could die from overheating if I hadn't cut their wool, I headed back to the house.

After arriving at the house, I decided that I wanted to try to craft a leather couch, something that doesn't quite exist in Minecraft. I paused, thinking about how to craft something that doesn't have a recipe. I figured that I could just try to come up with my own recipe, and thought about what components a couch was composed of. Grabbing some wood, I decided to try and craft a framework for the couch in order to give it some stability, throwing in a bit of iron in order to make contraptions for reclining and putting the legs up. After tinkering around for a bit, I came up with a recipe using planks and half-slabs that looked like a decent frame. I then took the leather and wool and made some padding for the couch, enough for the cushion and backrest, as well as the armrests and leg rests. I then used more leather to make a cover around the rest of the couch. Throwing it all together, I threw down the couch and was surprised to see that I had successfully made a leather 3-person couch, with the two ends being able to recline and put their legs up. Happy with my work, I picked up the couch by punching it back into an item and put it into my bag.

After pondering for a bit, I decided to make the wing to the left of the entrance the living room, and plopped down the couch, leaving room for some more furniture later. I looked back into my chest, having just used the last of my iron for the couch, I decided that I needed to go and get some more from the cave. I looked out the front of the window to see that I had about three hours before the sun would set. Because the mine just over thirty minutes away using the path I took, that would leave me with less than two hours to try and get more iron. Not wanting to come face to face with a realistic creeper, or worse a spider, I decided that I would go mine tomorrow.

Turning back to the workbench, I made a small coffee table to stick in the living room, as well as a dining room table (Both out of wood) to stick in the right wing, deciding to make that my kitchen and eating area. I was impressed at how easy the crafting table made, well, crafting things. All I really had to do was throw the materials on and think about what I wanted to do, and it happened. This was also probably what was happening with the basic vanilla recipes; since that was what I knew the crafting recipes to be, the crafting table took my thoughts and used them to form the items in whatever way I was expecting them to come out as. Basically, I didn't have to use a crafting grid, though it did help organize my thoughts a bit.

A couple hours later, about 45 minutes till night...

I had crafted quite a few items, stocking the kitchen with cabinets, counters, and drawers as well as a temporary wooden fireplace in the living room, promising to get some bricks to make it more aesthetically appealing and more practical at a later date. I was hungry and chose to cook the beef that I had obtained earlier that day in order to try something different. After plopping the beef into the furnace with some fuel, I waited for a bit and pulled out the now cooked beef. I paused for a bit before walking over to the crafting table and making a wooden plate to eat on. Satisfied with the plate, I walked over to the table and placed the plate onto the table with my steak on top. I then reached into my bag and pulled out the kitchen knife and fork that I had been using to eat. It was awkward to eat with the large kitchen knife, I promised myself that I would use the iron that I would get the next day to craft a proper steak knife to make my meals more enjoyable in the future.

After eating, I felt the usual rush of energy that came after eating, stronger this time due to the more filling food. This energy wasn't like having caffeine or adrenaline, it was just kinda its own thing, I could still lay down for bed after eating and go to sleep, it felt weird but at the same time, I was getting used to it. After thinking about that for a bit, I went upstairs and got ready for bed, laying down and closing my eyes, preparing to go to sleep for the fourth time since I went through the portal...

I awoke to an unusual sight, the only thing that I could see was white, not even able to see my shadow on the cold ground beneath me. I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before scanning around me for anything at all, before spotting a small speck in the distance. As I started toward the speck, I was surprised to see that it approached much faster than I was moving, almost like the area around me was pushing me where I wanted to go rather than me walking across it. Once I reached the speck, I was surprised to see that the couch that I had made was sitting on the ground, with what looked like a television in front of it facing said couch.

Figuring that I had to watch something, I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down on it, looking at the television surrounded by the white void and waiting for something to show up. After what seemed like an eternity, the television turned on to display a single message:

"You have reached the fifth day in your new world, 'MY DEMISE,' please select the mods that you would like to add. don't worry about compatibility, the mods have been tweaked to allow for them to coexist.

Please Note: You can only pick 3 of the 5 mods per day, with the list shuffling every three days. This means that you will add 3 mods every five days until you either die or complete the game. You will also receive a book for each mod that you add, detailing how to use the mod."

Below the message, there were 5 mods displayed, each one having a slight description:

 _More Ores mod_ : this will add more ores into the game, allowing a larger variety of materials for weapon and armors to be crafted out of.

 _Tinker's Construct_ : this will add in the smeltery to more efficiently melt metals, as well as allowing a broader range of weapons and tools to be crafted and modified.

 _Cabinet/Drawers mod_ : allows a cabinet to be built which will give you access to inventories in your real-world house.

 _More Animals mod_ : add in a variety of real-life animals, both hostile and friendly, as well as some extra tamable mobs with various uses and buffs.

 _Backpack mod_ : enables the crafting of highly customizable and upgradable backpacks, allowing you to store a large number of items in a backpack of your own design.

"That is an interesting way of doing it, I guess this also makes it to where I don't get overwhelmed by a ton of mods at once." I thought to myself before making my three decisions using a remote that had appeared next to me on the couch. After checking off three of the five options, I highlighted the submit option and pressed it, reading the words on the next screen.

"Your selected mods have been added. Your inventory has received the books detailing the mods. The difficulty has been increased in the world as well. Please note that your difficulty level is now 2."

I blinked for a second, rereading the last part in the message. "Oh fuck me! The difficulty is gonna increase every five days?" I exclaimed before moving the cursor to the "Return to world" option and pressing it. I felt a familiar sense of vertigo before my eyes closed and I slipped into unconsciousness...

Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliffhanger, :P I felt like putting a little bit of suspense in for the next chapter.**

 **As always please let me know if you notice any plot holes or other errors so that I can fix them :).**

 **I have worked out a little bit of a schedule for this story, I will probably upload around a 2,000 chapter every day except for Thursday and the weekends.**

 **What do you think about the whole every five days thing? I personally like it :) Hopefully, you do too.**

 **I will release another chapter tomorrow, so until then...**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day/night, *Bows out***


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: **Hello! just wanted to let you know that this story is growing a little bit, we now have 4 followers and almost 75 views! WOW :) Thanks to everyone who is supporting the story, I really appreciate it and hope to develop the plot into something that is even more enjoyable for you to enjoy! Let me know if you see anything wrong with the story, I try to scan for errors and stuff as much as I can, but some stuff will inevitably get through. Let me know if you see something and I will be sure to fix it :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5, here you go :)**

I woke up to the faint sound of a warping noise coming from downstairs. (The same one that Endermen make.) I was surprised for a moment before the memories of the dream from last night starting pouring into my tired mind. "I guess that would be the books on the mods I picked," I stated, getting up and walking to the stairs. Once I had reached the living room, I saw four books sitting on the coffee table that I had made, each one with a different look and color. Walking over and sitting on the couch, I took a closer look at the books spread out on the table.

The one on the left was Tinkers' Construct, the title was etched onto a gold metal plate in the top-center of the book, with the book itself being a dark blue.

The next one was More Ores, with this book being rather colorful, having several various ore patterns and colors scattered around the cover with the title in a dark cursive handwriting in the center of the book.

The third book was the Backpack Mod, the book was a simple leather color, with the title being in comic sans at the top of the book.

The last one was simply titled "Diehard Mode: how it works" in white and was vantablack, making the title look like it seemingly popped out of nothing.

I paused for a second, before picking up and reading the books from right to left, each one taking about an hour to read. (They weren't too large, but I made sure that I completely understood them before moving on.) Once I had read the books, I had the gist of what each mod did.

TC added a smeltery along with casts and molds, doubling the output for every single ore put in. It also added a variety of tools and weapons, stuff from a crossbow to a frying pan. It also put in various modifiers to increase the usability of the tools.

The More Ores Mod added in several new metals and ores to find in caves and while mining, including Copper, Nickel, Lead, Aluminium, Silver, Platinum, Tin, and Zinc to name a few. The book also stated that ore veins would only replace stone blocks, rather than replacing existing vanilla veins.

The backpack mod seemed pretty cool, allowing me to create a personalized backpack with various sized straps and pockets. It could also be upgraded with craftable upgrade items, increasing the carrying capacity without increasing weight because the inventory made anything in it weightless. The reason I picked this one was that my duffel bag was starting to get pretty uncomfortable, starting to make my shoulder raw as well.

The last book further explained the mode that I was in, including the difficulty level and how the mods were chosen.

The difficulty level would increase by one every five days with a single exception. The higher the difficulty, the more health hostile mobs would have (+5%), as well as increasing the amount of damage that they deal to me (+5%). Every time the difficulty reached ten, the levels would reset, removing the buff to the hostile mobs, but in exchange, it would add a random permanent debuff to the world, including a couple new debuffs. The random debuff would have a power of 25% (for example, a mining fatigue debuff would cause me to swing tools and weapons 25% slower.) Level ten would be reached every 50 days unless an exception occurred, once I died or beat the ender dragon, the difficulty level would stop progressing.

The 5 mods were chosen at random from an invisible larger pool of mods. (The two mods I don't pick return to the pool.) Some mods were helpful (Marked with a +) along with others making the game more difficult (Marked with a -). This is where the exception for the difficulty level increase would come into play; if I picked a mod that would make the game more difficult, the difficulty level would remain stagnant, delaying the increase until the next time. (The mods were all positive for the first selection.) The "mod raffle," as it was referred to in the book, would stop should I die or beat the ender dragon.

"Alright... so if I choose a negative mod, the difficulty won't increase. I would try to beat the ender dragon to completely stop the increase, but I want to add more mods to spice things up around here." I said, trying to imagine what a negative mod would do to my world. "I should try to get as many fun mods as I can while preventing the difficulty from raising any more," I decided that I would try to always pick at least one negative mod along with two positive mods.

"Well I guess I should go to the mine so I can get more ore," I thought to myself, remembering that I had wanted to do that before going to sleep the night before. I grabbed my duffel bag, armor, sword, shield and pick along with another stack of charcoal torches before opening my front door and starting the treck to the mine. I had barely taken a step out of the front door when an arrow whizzed by my head, embedding itself in the wall almost right next to the other one from my first night.

I paused for a second, noticing the arrow was a bit deeper than the other one, before turning and seeing a skeleton with a helmet on knocking another arrow onto the string on its bow. I remembered that mobs didn't burn in the daylight if they had a helmet on, and quickly charged the skeleton, trying to reach it before it could fire the next shot. Once it raised its bow in my direction, I stopped and raised my shield, hoping to block the arrow.

I heard a *thunk* and saw the tip of an arrowhead poke through the shield, barely piercing its surface. I immediately charged the skeleton, swinging my sword and decapitating it with one swing. I watched as the skeleton put the bow on its back and reached down to its head, grabbing it with both hands and putting it back onto its shoulders. I paused, thinking about how I could kill it, before swinging my sword and decapitating it once again. I then took my sword and stabbed the skull of the skeleton, causing it to split and fall apart.

The skeleton then started to sublimate into a white vapor, leaving a longbow sitting on the ground along with a couple of arrows and some bones. I picked up the bow, surprised that I had gotten such a rare drop, before sliding it into my duffel bag's inventory and moving on to the mine.

After reaching the mine I immediately noticed that one of the new ores had appeared near the top. I walked over and started to mine at the vein, recognizing it as copper ore. After mining out the entire vein, I made my way back down the mine, scanning for any more new veins that may have popped up. By the time that I had reached my previous stopping point, I had found a couple more veins of copper and tin as well as a coal vein that I had missed before. After mining for a little longer, I had mined out several veins of iron and coal, as well as some gold, silver and a little bit of platinum, I also had grabbed a bit of gravel that fell down whilst mining out the various veins.

I was just about to head back to the surface when I saw a hint of pale blue out of the corner of my eye. I did a double take and found a block of diamond ore hidden away in the corner of the mine. I walked over and dug out around the vein, making sure that there wasn't any lava around the vein before breaking and counting the number of diamonds. That one block was connected to a rather large vein and I now had 7 blue gems in my bag. Deciding to get out while I was ahead, I turned around to come face to face with an abomination creeping its way toward me.

About 6 blocks away was the most terrifying thing that I had ever laid eyes on. It was about 5 feet tall, having four horse-like legs and green skin. There was a black ooze coming out of the pores on its body and it had a permanent frown on its face. It moved completely silently, and if I had taken longer to mine out the diamonds I am sure that it would have been right next to me before I noticed it. It didn't move very fast but had a consistency and fluid motion that made it look more like a fine-tuned machine than a living creature. I quickly backed up, trying my hardest to get as far away from the thing as possible. I remembered the bow in my bag and, without taking my eyes off of the creeper, pulled it out along with a couple of arrows.

Pulling the string on the bow, I took aim and fired, sending the arrow whizzing by the creatures head before making a *ting* noise on the stone in the distance. I quickly grabbed another arrow and adjusted my aim, not quite used to the new weapon, and released. The arrow landed right between the creepers eyes with a disgusting squelching noise, causing a black fluid to begin draining out of the new wound. The creeper stopped for a second, then began its march toward its target once again, seemingly unfazed by the injury, was moving at the same slow pace that it had been before, about a block a second.

I grabbed another arrow and repeated my attack, sending it right into the creepers frown, causing the arrow to jut out of the back of its neck. This one seemed to do the trick, causing the creeper to stop once again and fall to the ground, slowly sublimating into a pile of powder on the ground. I paused for a second, clutching my hand over my pounding heart, trying to cause the adrenaline and pounding in my ears to stop. I hightailed it out of that mine, eager to get back to the safety of my house.

Once made the 30-minute trek back to my house in about 15 minutes., I closed the door, sliding down and leaning against it. I recalled the creeper, and suddenly wished that Notch had never gotten that pig model messed up because that thing was damn terrifying. After calming myself down, I placed all of my stuff in the chest, planning to get the necessary materials for the TC smeltery. I walked back over to my couch and pulled out the book, reminding myself what the recipe was for the bricks I needed to make. After flipping through the pages, I found the page on grout and saw that I needed a lot of sand, gravel, and clay.

Already having a large amount of sand from the desert as well as a bit of gravel from the mine, I needed to go to the river that cut between the desert and my house to find some pockets of clay. Once I had made my way over to the lake, I took a look at my reflection in the river. I looked pretty good, considering that I hadn't shaved or showered in 5 days, my hair didn't even look greasy, and it didn't look like I had grown any facial hair at all. "I guess that my body's chemistry must have been altered, somehow making my hair stop growing and making my body not produce its natural oils and stuff." I thought, kinda confused as to why that was a necessary feature to add. I then thought about how I hadn't had to drink water or uhh... relieve myself since I had gotten here. "I guess that the food I eat is purely converted into energy, without producing any waste?" I questioned to nobody in particular, before moving on.

After looking at my reflection, I stripped down and dove into the water, the cold temperature sending needles through my skin and into my bones. I started swimming around the crystal clear water, trying to find a pocket of that precious gray clay. After looking for a bit, I spotted a rather large gray circle at the bottom of the river. Swimming back up to the surface, I walked onto the shore and over to my bag, pulling out the tiny stone shovel out of the inventory and watching as it grew to full size in my hand. I took the shovel back over to the river where the clay was and dove in, making my way down to the gray pocket at the bottom.

When I reached the clay, I tried to swing the shovel into the clay in order to mine it out, only to find that it was incredibly difficult to move the shovel through the water. Pausing for a second, I pressed the shovel against the clay and put my foot on the blade, attempting to push the shovel into the clay like I would in real life, of course, this only resulted in me being pushed away from the shovel. Rethinking my strategy, I swam back up to the surface to get a breath of air, before walking over to my bag and pulling out my set of iron armor.

Walking back to the water while donning my armor, I dove back into the water, sinking rapidly while wearing the armor. I walked over to my shovel, which was slightly stuck in the clay block, and tried to push down on the blade again. This time I was only pushed up a bit, while the shovel pierced the block, causing it to break and turn into its tiny clay ball variant. After noting this success. I climbed my way back out of the water to get a breath, before walking back down and mining a couple of blocks. After repeating this process a little bit, I had obtained just over two stacks of clay balls before the sun had started to set.

Noticing this, I quickly grabbed my shit and started running back to the house, still dripping wet and not wearing clothes under my armor. About halfway to the house, I noticed that the sun had reached the point where hostile mobs could start spawning, filling me with a strange combination of energy and dread. I was about 30 blocks away from safety when I saw my very first spider...

Author's Note: **Sorry about another cliffhanger ;P I think I might end up addicted to them because it helps me come up with a better description of the event about to happen as well as helping you want to read the next chapter, so I mean it's kinda a win-win situation :P**

 **Be Sure to let me know if you have any questions or would like to see something added to the story, I would be glad to incorporate anything within reason. My plan for this story is entirely flexible, so I can do pretty much anything that comes to mind.**

 **I was wondering about doing a Halloween special tomorrow since it is Halloween and all, but I might actually have to do something... if I get the chance I'll write something.**

 **Well anyways, I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night,**

 **Until next time :) *Bows out***


	6. Halloween Special (Chapter 6)

Author's Note: **Happy Halloween! well at least to the people who celebrate it... I was able to write a chapter today after all :)**

 **Well here is the Halloween special! Enjoy chapter 6!**

I stopped dead in my tracks. The spider in front of me looked like it came straight out of Harry Potter, it was huge, it was terrifying, and it was FURRY. Now don't get me wrong, I actually like spiders and had always enjoyed when I got to hold a pet tarantula or other larger spider. I didn't like the tiny ones that you can't see unless you are looking for them, and now I knew that I liked the GIANT spider even less. It made slurping sounds that were loud enough to make every fiber in my body tell me to go the other way, but it was directly between me and the door.

You know how whenever you are playing freeze tag and you can get other people back in? Well, this spider was like that one person who was "it" and guarded the people who had been tagged. "Damn puppy guarder," I said under my breath as I pulled out my sword, not wanting to fight but knowing that it was unavoidable. As I approached the massive arachnid, it noticed me and started moving my way, all eight legs moving with a determined grace and speed. About 5 blocks away the thing jumped at me and probably would have pinned me down if I hadn't jumped back just as far. I decided that I would try to get around it and into the house, so I started to strafe around the thing, waiting for it to jump again. Once I saw its legs start to bend, I jumped to the right as it propelled itself where I had been a second ago.

I then ran for the house, opening and closing the door behind me with record speed, I then grabbed a stick out of the chest and stuck it into the handles to bar the door, watching as not a moment later the door was hit by what I can only assume to be a large spider hurling itself. Did I mention that the birch doors didn't have window holes like the other doors? I was thankful for this as I walked over to the crafting table, away from the banging that was the door.

I grabbed my clay and turned the two stacks into 32 blocks of clay, taking the gravel and sand out of the chest and making several stacks of grout, which I immediately stuffed into the furnace along with fuel. I then grabbed another steak, setting it on my plate and eating it in the dining room. Ready for bed, I walked upstairs and took off my wet armor, setting it outside on the balcony to dry before collapsing in my bed, falling asleep almost instantly...

I woke up, expecting to hear the normal sounds of bodies combusting outside, only to hear nothing. Taking a look out my window to the west, I saw that everything was bathed in an eery orangish light. I took a look out of the east window to berate the sun for not doing its job, only to be met with a giant jack-o-lantern hanging out in the sky instead of the sun. I paused for a second, confused, before counting the days that I had been here. My eyes widened as I realized that today would be Halloween and that there were probably special Halloween features that would take place here. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, seriously hoping that I wouldn't have to fight for my life today as mobs were buffed by the Jack-O-Sun or something like that.

Once I had reached the crafting area downstairs, I grabbed the seared bricks out of the furnaces, getting several stacks. I paused as I thought about where to put the smeltery, before choosing to add a basement and put it there. I crafted several stone picks and shovels, before walking over to the staircase. I decided that the stairs would simply continue the spiral down, making it look like a part of the house rather than an afterthought.

Digging out an area for the stairs to continue, I climbed to the crafting area and grabbed some birch planks and stairs then placed them down so that I wouldn't have to haul myself up the meter tall blocks everytime I needed something. With the staircase completed, I took my pick and dug out an area about the same size as the upstairs, going through several picks, I also dug out the corners, making the basement a large rectangle as compared to the houses plus-shape.

After going back up and grabbing the seared bricks, I made the smeltery in the corner of the room, making it a 4x4 with about 3 levels of bricks, with room for the drains and other necessary blocks. I then placed several drains and faucets on one side with a couple casting tables and basins to pull the metal out. I placed down the smeltery controller, then placed the seared tank down before I realized my problem:

"I don't have any lava..." I recalled, remembering that that was kinda what made the smeltery work. Cursing my absent-minded self, I walked upstairs and looked out the window to see if going outside was a good idea.

I saw a number of mobs outside, walking around in the middle of the day like they owned the place. I paused and scanned the surrounding area, trying to see if there was any way that I could get by them, before deciding to just YOLO it. I decided that now was as good a time as any to craft myself the custom bag that I had been thinking up.

I took some leather and made a bag, putting it on the ground before pulling up the Backpack mod interface, which allowed me to edit it without having to actually do anything. I turned the bag into a single-strapped, black bag with two pockets, one for my tools and one for materials that I gathered. I also took some leather and made a makeshift sheath for my sword, strapping it around my waist so that I would be able to quickly access my weapon without having to open my backpack.

I also grabbed a little bit of iron and put it in the furnace, after it was done I crafted a bucket so that I could grab some lava. I wasn't sure how I was going to scoop up fucking lava with a metal bucket, but I decided that I would cross that hurdle once I reached it. With my sword and shield in hand, I removed the makeshift lock (a stick) and opened the front door, moving as slowly as possible to try and avoid being noticed by the mobs that were all around the plains. Closing the door behind me, I walked into the orangish light that was emitting from the Jack-O-Sun directly overhead, only to suddenly feel the gaze of every hostile mob in the area suddenly snap to me. My eyes widened as I reopened the door and slowly slipped back inside, quite as a mouse. I then looked out the window to see that the mobs were headed my way, ALL of them were headed toward my front door.

I slid the stick back into the door and made myself scarce, ducking down so that I couldn't be seen through the window. I was scared, I knew that the "lock" on my door probably wouldn't be enough to keep out the bloodthirsty mobs that were headed for my house. I waited in the corner, keeping an ear out, before hearing a knock and an odd groan at the door...

"There is no way that I heard that correctly," I said to myself, positive that my brain was playing tricks on me, before hearing another groan at the door, this one a little bit louder...

"Triick or trreaat," I heard a voice groan outside my door, I blinked, "That's pretty unmistakable," I said before slowly raising my head up from my corner to look out the window. What I saw was both hilarious and terrifying, there was a line of kid-like monsters at my door, all of them holding what looked like bags or buckets full of random items. Seeing this I slowly walked over to my door, removing the lock and cracking the door slightly. I looked out at the smaller zombie that was at my door, seeing that he had a big smile on his decaying face.

"Trick or treat!" he said with a smile that both warmed my heart and chilled me to the bone, holding out his pillowcase with both hands. I looked into the case to see that there were all kinds of things were in there, from dirt blocks to what looked like a live baby chicken. I blinked again, waiting for the zombie to shove the door open and eat me, when he didn't, I slowly and hesitantly opened the door and looked down to the little guy, "Sorry?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

The zombie blinked before saying again, "Trick or Treat?" with an expression that I couldn't recognize on his decaying face. I paused for a second, before reaching into my chest and pulling out one of the raw beef that I hadn't cooked. I thought for a second before grabbing my cutting board and cutting the beef into small, bite-sized pieces, the whole time the line of monsters is patiently waiting. After cutting up a couple steaks, I walked back over to the line, dropping a meat cube in his pillowcase. The little guy paused for a second before his face lit up into an even bigger smile. He said "Thank you!" in his strange voice before turning and walking off, apparently satisfied with his treat.

This continued for a bit, little zombies and skeletons coming up and saying "trick and treat," before skipping off with their prize. Eventually, I noticed that there was a little creeper in the line of mobs, with a basket looped around its neck, patiently waiting in line. I started getting a little nervous, so far the mobs hadn't shown any aggression toward me, but a creeper might blow up without being able to control itself. I continued giving the little mobs their treats though, not wanting to see what the "Trick" might be.

Eventually, the creeper (Which was about half a block shorter than me) reached me, simply stating "Treats or Creepsssss," in a voice that matched the still frown, I gave the creeper a couple of meat cubes, curious as to whether or not it would decide to smile at its prize. I watched in horror as instead, the creeper had a single black tear slide down its cheek. I hesitantly asked "Need more?" in a voice that must have given away my fright, since the creeper looked up at me and simply stated:

"No armsss" in a voice that sounded super sad. I paused for a moment before grabbing the cubes out of the creepers basket, and, hoping that I wouldn't regret this, said "Open your mouth then," I stated. The creeper, seeming to understand my meaning, opened its mouth to reveal a black void with razor sharp teeth, black saliva stuck to its tongue. I hesitantly moved my hand closer before dropping the meat cube onto the creepers tongue. Watching as the creeper chewed and swallowed the cube, opening up for the next cube.

Once I had hand-fed the creeper the couple of cubes that I had placed in its basket, it's mouth turned up in what seemed like an expression of pure happiness and gratitude, it stated "Thank you very much!" before turning walking off away from the house, looking back to see me already giving the next mob in line its meat cube, eliciting a small "thank you!" from the little zombie.

After a little longer, the line dwindled down to just a couple of mobs left, allowing me to complete the strange task that had been given to me by the Halloween feature. I decided that since the little mobs were all done, I would head to the mine to grab some more lava, I returned inside to grab my stuff, ready to head out when I noticed that the sun was just setting. "Wow, I didn't realize that it was this late!" I exclaimed, surprised that the Trick or Treat deal had brought the sun down from its high point to the horizon.

"Oh well, I guess I should wait until tomorrow," I stated, heading back upstairs and getting ready for bed. As I closed my eyes, I was completely unaware of the presence that was watching from outside, not with evil intent, but with a pure and curious interest...

Author's Note: ***Plot intensifies!***

 **:P I have a little bit of a plan for this new character, hopefully you will like it :)**

 **As Always, let me know if you have any questions about the story or have any suggestions, I am completely open to critique :)**

 **Hopefully you have a wonderful Halloween, maybe go to a festival or a party or something. Jumpscare a couple of people with your creepy costumes :D**

 **Have a spooky Halloween!**

 ***Bows out***


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: **Howdy, I am back, sorry about not being able to update on Thursdays, but I did tell y'all my schedule so hopefully you weren't too disappointed :)**

 **Unfortunately, I am going to be unable to access the internet for a month or two starting December 3rd, so the story will be on a hiatus starting then. Don't be too mad at me, please :'(**

 **Remember the mysterious presence that was outside the house? They may be making an appearance today ;)**

 **Well, here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

I woke up to my 7th day in the world of Minecraft with a smile on my face, I wasn't the type of person to remember details of my dreams but I did remember that the one I just woke up from was a good and peaceful one, putting me in a good mood. I quickly went downstairs, after hearing the familiar sound of mobs burning outside, I was reminded of the Halloween event that had taken place the day before. This made me a little sad since I had quite enjoyed seeing all of the happy faces on the different mobs that had been trick-or-treating, but now all the mobs were back to normal. I gathered my gear as the sounds outside died down, ready to go and get that lava for the smeltery.

Walking outside, I could see a flash of movement in the birch forest to the north, reminding me that creepers and spiders didn't burn in the daytime as other mobs did. Not wanting to see either one, even if the spiders were neutral during the day, I was glad that the mine was in the opposite direction, the oak forest. After making the 30-minute trek to the cave, I started my way down into the torch-lit depths, remembering that there were a couple of lava pools far down. After a while, I had gone through the maze of caves, barely remembering what paths I had taken to get there, I finally reached a lava pool. I paused as I pulled out the iron bucket, hesitant to bring my hand close enough to scoop out the hot liquid.

I decided that I might as well try, and brought the bucket close enough to touch the lava. I watched in amazement as the lava simply appeared in the bucket, bringing the lava pool's level down an almost unnoticeable amount. (I Realize that's not how it works in the game, don't forget that this game's physics were slightly altered in order to make it a little more realistic.) The bucket of lava was surprisingly light, and the metal that composed it wasn't heating up like it would in real life, making me release a breath of relief that I didn't realize I was holding in. I pulled out my backpack, turning the item into its little version before it popped into the inventory. I tested to make sure that the lava wouldn't spill by shaking the bag a bit, satisfied when the lava bucket item didn't seem to be affected by inertia, I pulled the bag back on and started my way back up the mine.

After reaching the surface I took a look at the sun's position and estimated that about an hour and a half had gone by while I was in the cave, before making my way back toward the house. On my way home, I noticed small movement out of the corner of my eye every once in a while, every time I looked, however, I couldn't see anything in the direction of the movement. Convincing myself that I was just imagining things, I continued my journey back home, stopping every time I saw a herd of sheep or cows so that I could replenish my supplies of wool, leather, and food.

Once I had reached the house, I opened the front door and put some of the food that I had gathered in the furnace, using the surplus of charcoal that I had made in order to cook it. I then grabbed all of the ore that I had obtained two days before, ready to use the smeltery to double the amount that I would get. "First things first I need to get the ingot cast so that I can get the stuff out without wasting any," I said to myself, making all of the Tinker's Construct crafting stations, including a pattern chest to store the patterns in. I made an ingot pattern, then used some stone to make a stone ingot. I walked over to the smeltery, sticking the stone ingot in the casting table. I then pulled the lava bucket out of my bag, along with a bit of gold ore. I emptied the lava into the seared tank, heating up the smeltery so that it could begin its more efficient melting process. I stuck the gold into the smeltery, watching as the blocks placed themselves inside and began to heat up, eventually turning red-hot before collapsing and turning into molten gold, the stone part simply disappearing.

I walked over to the drains, turning the one over the stone ingot on so that the gold could come out. I watched as the gold poured out and settled around the stone ingot, cooling down as the stone disappeared, leaving a gold cast. I then turned on the faucets over the casting basins to quickly make a couple of gold blocks, watching as the molten metal poured into the block shape and cooled off. I turned the remaining gold into ingots using the golden cast, not questioning why it didn't melt the cast. I repeated the melting process with all of the other ores one type at a time, using the golden ingot cast to turn the remaining liquid into ingots so that there wasn't a chance of the metals mixing. Once I had gotten the ores refined into ingots and blocks, I went upstairs, dumping the metals into the chest and pausing to think about what to do next.

I decided that I wanted to make some more furniture for the house. I started by using a bit of leftover clay to smelt into bricks, wanting to make a proper fireplace in the living room. I ended up with several bricks, I then turned them into brick blocks and replaced the wood fireplace that I had previously built as a placeholder. The brick fireplace brought a bit of diversity into the living room, whereas previously the only thing that was a different color was the couch. I smiled approvingly at the change, before thinking about the kitchen, which had the same problem. I decided that the counters would look better if they weren't wood, and threw a bit of cobblestone into the furnace to turn it into smooth stone. After that, I made the stone blocks into stone slabs, then replacing the wooden countertop with the more sanitary and better-looking stone slabs.

I was getting a little hungry, so I decided to eat one of the steaks that I had cooked earlier. I grabbed the steak as well as the wood plate, then decided that a different material would be better for the plate, "as well as a proper steak knife," I thought to myself, remembering that I had promised myself to make one a couple days earlier. I took some of the iron and planned to turn it into a plate just like the wooden one that I had made previously. I put the iron onto the table and tried to form it into the same shape like the wood, only to find that I couldn't do it. I paused for a second, thinking about why this would be, before grabbing the TC book that was in the living room.

"Please note that TC makes casts the only way to properly form iron," I read out loud. "Why in the hell would they do that?!" I asked no one in particular. I then sighed and made a stone plate, as well as a stone knife, before walking downstairs with the iron and some more gold. I made a gold cast for both of the items, consuming the stone molds, before throwing the proper amount of iron in and waiting for it to smelt. "This is taking so much longer now that I have to do it this way," I complained, pouring the iron into the casts and waiting for it to cool. After grabbing my items, I made a chest and put the extra casts into it, leaving it downstairs next to the casting tables for easy access.

I returned upstairs and sat down at my table, transferring the steak from the wooden plate to my new metal one and throwing the wooden plate in the direction of the outside door, causing a loud bang to echo across the house, also causing a small yelp to emit from outside the door. "Wait what was that?" I stated before moving over to the door, trying to discover what could have made that noise. I paused at the door, slightly upset at myself for picking a door that had no windows on it. I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, almost jumping out of my skin as I saw a short creeper on the other side, who looked almost as surprised to see me, jumping away from the door a couple of blocks and flashing a white color.

I closed the door even faster than I had opened it, sliding the stick that was sitting on the floor through the handles and backing away. I sat back down at the dining room table, trying to calm the adrenaline that was rushing through my body. After calming down and eating my steak, I walked back over to the door, quietly sliding the stick out of the handles and cracking the door open a tad. I saw that the creeper was still standing outside the door facing the other direction, though it seemed familiar somehow. I closed the door, relocking it and walking over to my crafting table. I wanted to make a door that I could see through, so I took some glass and some of the spare doors that I had made, cutting out a hole in the door and replacing it with the glass, effectively putting a window in it.

I walked back over to the door, pausing to think how I should do this. I grabbed an axe and put the door in my other hand, before swinging the axe as hard as I could, breaking the door, then replacing it with my new one in a single motion. I then looked through the door to see the same creeper on the other side, looking at the new door with a startled expression on its face. After looking at the creeper, I noticed that it was the same height as the one that had been at the house the other day. I paused for a second, weighing my options before stating "What are you doing?" remembering that the mob had been able to talk the other day.

The creeper, calming down, cocked its head to one side as if it didn't understand my question. I rethought my question, "Why are you just standing outside my door?" I asked again, hoping that the more detailed question would click with the strange creeper.

The creeper paused for a moment, before saying "I don't knowsss," with its strange voice.

"Are you the same creeper from yesterday?" I questioned, still unsure about the mob standing outside my door.

"Yesss, I really liked the meatsss missster," it stated with a hungry expression on its face.

I paused for a moment, considering my options. I could try to feed the creeper some more, after all, I still had a bit of uncooked steak in my chest, but then there is the chance that it blows up and kills me, which would not be very fun. "Are you going to blow me up now that it isn't Halloween?" I questioned, curious about how this seemingly unique mob worked.

"Why would I blow yousss up?" the mob questioned, again with the tilt its head.

"Uh, because you are a creeper?" I stated, seriously confused at the passivity of this mob.

"I'm different from the othersss, I didn't spawn correctly so I am shorter and don't have a fuse," the mob stated with a sad look on its face. "Our fuses are what make us able to explode, and they also cause us to be hostile to other creatures, the other creepers shun me because I am different." The creeper said, a single black tear rolling out of its black eyes.

I paused for a moment, a part of me feeling sorry for the mob, another part wanting to get as far away from it as possible. I made a decision and sighed, cursing my kind heart. "Do you want to come in?" I asked the creeper, watching as its eyes sparked up.

"Yousss want me to come inssside?" the creeper asked, a smile forming on its face along with what I assumed to be disbelief.

"Only if you want to," I stated, still hesitant about asking the usually explosive mob into my house.

"Oh yesss yesss, I would love to come inssside!" The creeper exclaimed with a little hop.

I slowly opened the two doors, watching as the creeper took a couple of hesitant steps into the house...

Author's Note: **Oooh, looks like we have a friendly mob for our protagonist to talk to. Hopefully, it's alright with Y'all, I am just coming up with this story on the fly and this popped into my head after the Halloween special :)**

 **As always, let me know if you see anything wrong with the wording or any holes in the story, also feel free to recommend any ideas that you might come up with! If I like something there is a good chance that I will implement it in the story.**

 **Hopefully, you have a wonderful Day/Night :)**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: **Monday is here! and with it comes another chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy! :)**

 **Please keep an eye out for any issues in the conversations and content and let me know about them so that I can fix them!**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 8, enjoy!**

 **STARTING PERSPECTIVE - CREEPER**

I took a couple of steps into the stranger's house. I wasn't afraid as much as I was surprised that he was being so kind, creepers were the most feared mob in Minecraftia, and most wouldn't even consider letting one into their house. The emotion was quickly replaced with awe at the size of the shelter that the stranger had made, everything seemed much more welcoming and comfy than the caves that I had grown up in. I noticed that there were stairs directly across from the main entrance, with a spiral that went both up and down. My observations were interrupted when the stranger spoke again...

"What do you think," the stranger asked, probably asking about my thoughts on his shelter.

"Your ssshelter isss very large, and it looksss like you put a lot of thought into it," I stated, complimenting the time that it must have taken to build such an impressive structure.

"I kind of just threw it together in a couple of days," the stranger replied with a shrug. My eyes widened at this, as a structure this size should have taken at least a month for somebody to make. The stranger seemed to notice my surprise, "Is that unusual?" he asked with a confused face. I stared at him blankly, before noticing that I was making him nervous and looking away.

"Thisss ssshould have taken ssseveral weeksss to put together, at the very leassst," I told him, marveling at the fact that he was unimpressed at the structure that he had built. "You mussst be an amazing builder," I stated, still blown away at this newfound information.

"So, you never answered my question," the stranger stated, drawing me out of my thoughts, I paused, not remembering to what question he was referring. "Why were you standing outside my door a second ago?" the stranger asked, reminding me of the question.

"I wanted to be clossser to you sssince you are nicer than the othersss," I stated. The stranger looked surprised, probably not expecting such a blunt answer, before nodding and moving over to a double chest against the wall...

 **PERSPECTIVE SHIFT - PROTAGONIST**

I moved over to the chest, opening it and looking through it. "Are you hungry?" I asked the creeper, looking up to see a face nodding furiously. I chuckled to myself before thinking of something. "Would you rather have raw or cooked food?" I questioned, wondering if creepers could eat cooked food.

"I haven't ever had cooked food before," the creeper stated, which made sense, creepers don't really have a way to cook food after all.

"Would you like to try some to see if you like it?" I asked, pulling out a cooked steak as an example. The creeper noticed this and paused to think about it.

"Sssure, I would like to try it," the creeper answered, seemingly as curious about it as I was. Satisfied with the answer, I brought the cooked steak over to my cutting board and pulling out my new steak knife, cutting the steak into bite-size pieces. I then grabbed the board and walked over to the dining room table, almost motioning for the creeper to sit down before remembering that they were a creeper and simply motioning them to stand next to me at the head of the table. I placed the board on the table sat down, waiting for the creeper to walk over to me. Once the creeper had reached me, I grabbed one of the cubes and motioned for the creeper to open its mouth, plopping in the cube when it complied. The creepers eyes widened for a second, chewing the cube and eventually swallowing it.

"Do you like it?" I questioned, wondering if I needed to go grab the raw steak. The creeper nodded, opening its mouth for another bite. I complied, feeding the creeper another cube, thinking to myself what a strange situation this was. The process repeated several times, with the creeper eating each cube that I gave to it, chewing and swallowing until it opened its mouth again. After I had given the creeper the last bite, it quickly ate it and opened its mouth again, at some point the creeper had closed its eyes, seemingly savoring the taste of the steak. Seeing this I laughed out loud, clutching my gut and pulling the creeper out of its savoring state, it immediately gained an embarrassed blush to its cheeks once it realized what had happened, causing me to laugh even harder.

Eventually, I calmed down, wiping the happy tears out of my eyes and looking down at the now-pouting creeper.

"You didn't have to laugh at me," the creeper stated, still embarrassed at how it had been entranced by the food.

"Sorry, you just looked so into it," I stated, causing the creeper to gain another slight blush and look away from me. I paused for a moment, I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed that hard, even since before I came to this world. I thought about it for a moment and thought that having another intelligent creature to talk to would be a good thing, even if they were a terrifying mob, it would help me maintain my sanity in the long run. I looked out the window and saw that it was late at night, causing me to ask the creeper a question.

"How would you feel about staying here?" I questioned, remembering that the creeper had been shunned by the rest of the mobs for being different. The creeper's eyes widened and it started shaking its head.

"No no no, I couldn't posssibly stay here, I wouldn't want to impose," the creeper stated.

"You wouldn't be imposing, I was starting to get lonely here by myself, and I certainly have room for you upstairs," I said, gesturing toward the staircase. "It could also be helpful to have a second set of eyes whenever I am in the caves," I mentioned. The creeper seemed to think about its options, before nodding its head.

"I guesss I could ssstay if it helps you out," the creeper stated, warming up to the idea of having a place to call home.

"Here, I'll show you to the spare room," I said, motioning for the creeper to follow before moving to the staircase, the creeper followed me as I walked upstairs. Once I reached the top of the staircase, I pointed to the room on the left. "That would be it, there isn't any furniture in there at the moment, but I'll make a bed for you in a second," I stated, opening the door and motioning for the creeper to take a look inside.

 **PERSPECTIVE SHIFT - CREEPER**

I walked into the empty room, noticing that there was a door on the opposite wall, I paused for a second, before asking, "What is that door for?" The stranger paused for a second, "That's the door to the balcony, I decided to put a small one on either side of the house," he stated, walking over and opening the door, causing a small breeze to enter the room. I followed him outside, taking a look at the oak forest to the south. He paused for a second before dodging an arrow that was shot from a skeleton on the ground outside, quickly moving back inside and motioning me to follow. I complied, moving back inside, leaving the door open behind me.

"Oh I almost forgot that you can't open or close doors huh?" he asked, pulling the door shut and opening the one to the hallway outside. I paused for a second, about to reply to his question when he cut me off.

"I'll just build some pressure plates so that you can get in and out of your room," he said before walking back downstairs. I followed him as he walked over to the chest and pulled out some wood and wool. He grabbed the items and put them onto a strange box, quickly forming them into a bed and several pressure plates. I watched in awe, amazed that he was able to craft such intricate items using only raw materials. He took two pressure plates and stuck them next to the front doors, then putting some weight on them and causing the doors to open. He took his foot off and the door closed in response, seemingly satisfied, he grabbed the remaining pressure plates and the small bed and walked upstairs.

"Here you go," He said as he placed down a pressure plate on either side of my new bedroom door, allowing me to come and go as I pleased. He also placed one outside of his bedroom door.

"If you need me you can just come in here and wake me," he stated before moving back into my room and placing the bed in the corner, causing it to expand to a large size, big enough to accompany a person to lay on it.

"It is a little late, so I am gonna go to sleep," he stated before letting out a yawn. I watched as he stepped on the pressure plate to leave the room, the door shutting behind him as he stepped off. I heard the door to his room open and shut, with him supposedly heading to his bed. I looked at the bed for a moment before jumping on it and laying down. The bed was extremely comfortable, making me want to lay there forever. I laid there for several minutes before thinking about what he had said about "going to sleep." I had no idea where sleep was, and not wanting to be left alone, I decided that I could go with him. I walked over to the door, jumping a little as the door swung open, not used to the pressure plates. I walked across the hall and opened the door to his room, the door shutting behind me.

I noticed that he was on the bed, underneath the covers, his eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. I waited for a moment, expecting him to respond to my presence in his room. When he didn't notice me, I walked over and lifted one of my legs, poking him in his chest, which was covered by the white blanket on the bed, eliciting a small groan from him but not causing him to open his eyes. I frowned, trying to figure out why he wasn't going to this "sleep" place that he had mentioned earlier. I poked him in the chest again, a little harder this time, causing his eyes to flutter open. After a couple of seconds, his eyes focused on me and he jumped with fear before calming down. I frowned and asked, "Why are you laying here inssstead of going to sssleep?"

"What on earth are you talking about, I was asleep a couple of seconds ago before you woke me up," he stated before he realized what was happening. "Do mobs not go to sleep?" he asked, causing me to shake my head.

"I have never heard of this sssleep place," I said, confused about how he was just there when he had never left his bed.

"umm, sleep isn't a place, it is a state of activity where you rest your mind and body," he stated.

"ssso, when you sssaid that you were going to sssleep, you meant that you were going to this 'ssstate of activity'?" I asked, slowly understanding my mishap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't explain it better..." he stated, "I didn't think that mobs didn't go to sleep."

"It'sss alright, I just didn't know what sssleep wasss," I said, "could you ssshow me how to go to sssleep?" I asked, excited to learn more about this activity.

"Uhh, yeah just give me a sec to get dressed," he stated as he reached over to a pile of cloth on the ground, which I now recognized as the colors that he had on around the house earlier. He noticed that I was looking at him and simply got dressed under the blanket, stepping out once he was finished and motioning for me to lead the way back to my room. I turned around, ready to step on the pressure plate to open the door. Only to see that he hadn't placed a pressure plate inside of his room, trapping me inside.

"Could you place another pressure plate down?" I asked, nodding toward the door with my head. He complied, pulling a pressure plate out of his backpack on the floor and throwing it over toward the door, the pressure plate expanding and placing itself down as it landed in front of the door. I stepped out of the room and walked across the hallway, reopening my door and stepping into my room.

"Alright, lay down on the bed," he stated, pointing at the bed in the corner of the room. I did as he said and lay down on the bed, waiting eagerly for the next instruction. He noticed that I was excited and stated, "Calm down, this isn't going to work if you are excited." He paused for a moment, "close your eyes and try to imagine yourself entering a deep state of rest, like everything around you is falling away and the only thing that matters is relaxing," he stated. I did as he said and was surprised to find myself drifting off into a relaxing state, I could barely hear him say something, but it faded as I fell asleep for the first time since I spawned...

Author's Note: **I'm not a very good talker in real life, so creating a proper conversation between two characters was a bit of a challenge for me XD**

 **Let me know if something didn't sound right and I will try to correct it. It is always helpful to have a second opinion, regardless of whether it is positive or negative.**

 **Hopefully, you enjoyed :) I should be able to release another chapter tomorrow, so look forward to it.**

 **Have a wonderful Day/Night**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: **Sorry about the late upload! I went out to vote today during the normal time that I would be writing this and I live far enough away from town that it took a couple hours to get there and back... The chapter is also a little short, but I'll be sure to put out another one tomorrow :)**

 **Hopefully, you went out to vote if you live in the United States too! Regardless of your political views, voting is important so that you can have a say in who makes the big decisions for your area, even a single vote could be enough to tip the scales after all :)**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter 9! (Even though it might be a little short)**

I woke up, but didn't want to move, it was a strange feeling but I was so comfortable that I decided to keep my eyes closed and just sit there for a while. Before too long, I heard the sound of the door opening to the room across the hallway, also hearing footsteps leading downstairs. I remembered that he told me that he would like me to stay here so that he could have somebody to talk to and also have another set of eyes to watch his back outside. I began to get out of bed, my body popping in protest to the sudden movement, before standing up and walking over to the pressure plate next to my door. I stepped on the pressure plate, the door swinging open, and stepped out into the hallway, making my way downstairs.

The stranger was standing at the wooden box, the same one that he had used to make the bed and pressure plates with such ease the night before. I wondered what type of powers he had in order to be able to do such a thing, after all, he didn't look like any mob that I have seen before. I decided that I could just ask him.

"What type of mob are you?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He jumped a little, so involved in his work that he hadn't noticed me coming downstairs, before turning answering my question.

"I am not a mob, I'm a human," he stated, still working on his project. I paused, confused at the statement.

"A human? what'sss that?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, probably trying to explain in a way that would make sense to me.

"I guess you wouldn't have any in your world," he said with a frown. My eyes widened as I realized what he said about "my world."

"You mean you aren't from Minecraftia?" I asked with an awed expression on my face. I had never heard of something coming from outside Minecraftia before, especially since Minecraftia was supposed to encompass everything that existed, including the Overworld, Nether, End, and even dimensions that hadn't been discovered yet.

"No, I come from a place called earth," he stated, somehow both answering my question and causing another entire batch of questions to begin forming in my head. I could tell that questioning him was making him nervous, so I decided that I would stop asking questions about that for now.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I was thinking about going mining again, hopefully, I can get some more diamonds and stuff," he said, pausing for a moment "I was wondering how other mobs would react to you helping me out?" he asked, looking my way for a response.

"Mossst mobs have been neutral towards me, but if I wasss with you they would probably attack me asss well..." I said, considering that all of the mobs tended to be hostile toward him. "Come to think of it, why isss everybody hossstile toward you?" I thought out loud, for some reason not having questioned it by now.

"You don't know?" he asked, a surprised expression forming on his face. "I never really thought about it, especially since it was the same way in the game... maybe I smell different or something?" He thought out loud, seemingly not knowing himself.

"The zombiesss and ssskeletonsss live a ssshort exissstence, ssspawing during the night and burning up asss sssoon asss it becomesss daytime." I said, "I would think that they could care lesss about you just walking around..."

"There isn't a point in worrying about it, I was just wondering if you wanted some armor or something to protect you from any attacks that they may throw your way?" He asked, leading me to shake my head.

"I ssshould be fine, creepersss are pretty resssilient to damage," I stated, confident that a zombie or a skeleton wouldn't be able to do much to me.

"Well that sucks, I don't really have a use for this custom leather armor I just crafted for you then," he said, causing me to take a closer look at what he was building. It was a leather sleeveless jacket with a hood, dyed with green spots that matched the pattern that creepers have. Amazingly, it didn't appear to have any seams, making it look even better. The top of the hood had a little creeper design and actually looked kinda cool.

"D-d-did you make thisss for me?" I asked, stuttering a bit as Iooked at the perfectly crafted clothes, something that could only have been made by a professional leatherworker.

"Yeah, I woke up about thirty minutes ago and figured that some armor might help reduce the damage you would take from an arrow or bite," he stated as if it was no big deal. "If you don't want it I gue-" he started before I cut him off.

"Nonono I would be happy to wear it, I'm sure it could come in handy if a skeleton or something catches me off guard." I quickly said, suddenly really wanting to wear the armor that he had taken the time to craft.

"Great! come here and let's see how well it fits," he stated, motioning for me to walk over as he pulled the hood off of the table and held it out for me to put on. I lined my head up with the entrance and pushed, the inside was lined with a layer of wool that felt super soft, once I had reached the opening for my face I stopped. The hood fit me amazingly well, fitting snugly against my body in a way that was somehow more comfortable than not having anything on. It had a slight amount of heat to it but was somehow breathable enough that it was enjoyable. He stepped back and took a discerning look at it, trying to spot any problems with his creation before speaking. "Looks pretty good on you!" he stated with a nod, grinning in what I could only assume to be satisfaction. "More importantly, how does it feel?" he asked, his eyes betraying his anticipation.

"It feels better than whenever I am not wearing anything," I said with a big smile, actually super happy with the garment. This caused him to smile in turn, revealing how much effort he had put into the garment.

"Well, we had better get going, I would like to be back before dark," he said, still grinning as he gathered up his tools and donned his armor and sword. He paused for a second before grabbing 3 diamonds and some sticks and forming them into a perfectly shaped pickaxe. I didn't think that I would ever get used to how easily he could just create things, it seemed almost unnatural. While we were making our way toward the mine, I asked him about it.

"How can you just craft items like that pickaxe without tools or anything?" I asked while we were walking, causing him to look over at me.

"I can't really explain it..." he paused, "if I had to guess it's probably a perk of me coming to this world or something," he said, revealing that he knows about as much about it as I do. We kept on walking, eventually reaching the cave that he was clearing out. We paused at the surface as he reached into his bag and pulled out the diamond pick that he had made as well as some torches. "Just keep an eye out for me as I mine ok? it will be a big help if I don't have to worry about a skeleton or a zombie showing up without me noticing," he said with a smile as he started down the hole...

Author's Note: **I personally love the idea of the creeper wearing a hoodie, even if it is only a crafted leather one :P**

 **If you have an idea for the story or want to suggest some mods to go into the pool, I would be happy to try and accommodate! let me know either through a PM or a review, I read all of them :)**

 **I hope that you have an amazing Day/Night,**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: **Welp, Here is another late upload... my allergies decided to kick in today, so I didn't have my normal amount of energy to write with :P**

 **This chapter is a little longer to make up for yesterday though, so hopefully, that evens out a bit.**

 **Hopefully, you enjoy Chapter 10 :)**

I led the way down the mine, having been through it several times already, I knew the area better then the creeper did after all. After a little while, we reached the area that I hadn't been in yet, indicated by the lack of torches and untapped resources. I paused to see if the creeper was still behind me, unable to hear its footsteps even on stone. When I had confirmed that they were indeed still behind me, I began to walk down the cave passage, using my new pick to mine up any ore veins and placing torches as I went.

"I just remembered that we never properly introduced ourselves," I said, piercing the silence of the cave with my conversation. "My name is Jett, what about you?" I said, wanting to have something to refer to the creeper as. The creeper looked back at me while I was mining a vein of Redstone.

"Mobsss don't really get named whenever we ssspawn..." the creeper trailed off, a sad look on its face. "Essspecially creepersss, since our only purpossse is to dessstroy ourselvesss in an attempt to kill thingsss, it would be a waste of time to give all of us a unique name," they said with a deep frown.

"Alright, so I guess I should give you a name then?" I said, still thinking that it would be more convenient to call the creeper something other than "The Creeper." I thought about it for a moment and decided that a gender-neutral name would probably be best, especially since the creeper hadn't given me any signs as to whether they were male or female... if mobs even had genders. I paused for a second, considering my options, "How about Casey?" I asked, looking at the creeper for a response.

"I love it!" Casey said with a big smile. "I'm ssso happy that I have a name now!" They looked like they could explode with joy at any moment, and since they were a creeper it was a little disconcerting.

"Alright calm down, we need to make sure that none of the hostile mobs down here hear you," I said, listening for any moans or clicks coming from the deeper area of the cave. When I heard nothing, I went back to mining, Casey keeping an eye out with a huge smile on their creeper face. It was much more enjoyable to have someone with you in the mines, and I couldn't help but end up with a smile on my face by the time I had filled my Inventory with ores, also managing to obtain quite a few diamonds and other materials that would be useful in the future.

We were just about to leave when I noticed a lava pool that had natural water flowing onto it, forming obsidian. Since I would need obsidian in the future, I decided to go ahead and mine some. Telling Casey to keep an eye out, I walked over to the edge of the obsidian, water cascading around my legs, and took a swing at the obsidian with my diamond pick. The quality of the pick had made everything else that I had mined rather easy to break, that is why I was surprised to see that the obsidian barely cracked. I took another swing and watched as the crack grew by a bit... this was going to take a while, but I guess diamond makes obsidian possible to mine rather than making it easy.

After about two minutes of constant mining, I managed to break several blocks of obsidian. Deciding that we had spent enough time down here, I started my way back toward the surface, Casey in tow. Once we had reached the surface, I took a look at the sun which was just about three-quarters of the way to the horizon. Realizing that we had plenty of time to make it back, I took my time, gathering meat and resources along the way. I managed to kill several herds of animals, even finding a couple of pigs. I was curious about what the pork tasted like so whenever we reached the house I immediately threw some into the furnace, ready to have something to eat after being in the mine all day. "You wanna have some of this pork once it cooks?" I asked Casey, watching as their eyes lit up at the prospect of another type of cooked meat.

"Sssure! I definitely would like to have sssome more meat," Casey said with a grin. I noticed that the pork chops were done and grabbed them out of the furnace. I then grabbed out my cutting board and cut one of the pork chops into little pieces that Casey could eat, leaving mine whole for the moment. I grabbed both and stuck them on my plate, walking over to the table and sitting down. Casey walked over to me and kind of sat down, bending all over their legs so that they were resting on their main body rather than standing. I decided to strike up a conversation while I was feeding them, also cutting pieces off of the whole steak and eating myself.

"So I realize that creepers spawn rather than reproducing, but do you have genders?" I asked, curious about whether or not I could assign a pronoun to the creeper. I also thought about the fact that in Minecraft you could breed animals with each other without having to worry about what gender they were, it was practical for the game, but seemed kind of strange now that I was actually here. I noticed that the creeper was acting kind of strange, probably embarrassed about being asked such a blunt question out of the blue like that. They paused for a while before taking a breath and answering.

"Mossst of the mobsss of a ssspecific type are all one gender... creepersss are predominately female, with a male creeper having sssomething along the lines of a one in a thousssand chance of ssspawning inssstead." the creeper finally said, "Male creepersss are more intelligent, larger and have better control over the power of their explosssions, sssome can actually learn to explode multiple timesss before dying, though that is extremely rare." I nodded at this, satisfied with the answer, before plopping another meat cube into their mouth.

"So which gender are you?" I asked, cutting off another piece of my pork chop to eat. They paused for a moment, still chewing, before swallowing and answering.

"I'm female of courssse, it would have been really ssstrange for an abnormal like me to have been born a male after all. Though I am more intelligent than most other creepers because my fuse is missing, letting my brain have more room to grow without being wrapped up." I paused at this, my imagination showing me a picture of a creeper with a long string strangling its brain. "C-c-creepersss actually can reproduce sssexually, if the circumssstances call for it, though that hasssn't happened in a very long time," Casey said, stuttering a bit at the revealing information. My eyes widened at this, trying to think what type of situation would require a mass creeper production.

"Well, I appreciate you helping me understand... though you didn't have to go into so much detail," I said, teasing her a bit for getting so flustered over the topic. "If you want you can ask me some questions too, anytime that you want to know something," I told her, knowing that she probably was just about as curious about my foreign homeworld. I then gave her the last bite of her pork chop, also eating the last one on my plate, before getting up and stretching a little bit, forcing my back to give a satisfying pop in protest to the sudden movement.

"I'm pretty tired from mining today, so I think I am gonna go ahead and get in bed," I stated, starting to move toward the stairs, Casey following with silent footsteps. Whenever we reached two doors that led to our bedrooms, I turned toward her and said "Good night, hope you sleep well," before opening my door and getting ready for bed...

I woke up to my ninth day, knowing that tonight would be the night that I would be able to pick some more mods. I hoped that the negative one wouldn't be too rough, but since I didn't have any reference to what was considered a negative mod, hope was the only thing that I could manage. I got up and got dressed before opening my bedroom door and heading downstairs. It didn't look like Casey was up yet, which didn't really surprise me, I would be a heavy sleeper too if I hadn't known how to sleep. I gathered up the Inventory full of raw ore and headed down to the basement, ready to smelt the raw ore into the various ingots and blocks of metal that I had obtained.

About halfway through smelting, I heard the door upstairs open and close, signifying that Casey was awake. I had heard the same thing yesterday too, but I had forgotten that she moved completely silently, which led to a slight scare whenever she suddenly asked me about what type of mob I was. I remembered that I hadn't shown her the basement yet and went upstairs to tell her where I was. I was walking up the spiral staircase when I saw her poke her hooded head around the corner, probably looking for me. I gave her a "Good morning" before noticing that her hoodie was all wrinkled up. I mentally hit myself before walking over to her and tugging at the bottom, smoothing it out. "Remind me and I'll help you take that off tonight," I told her, upset at myself for just leaving it on her all night long.

"It wasssn't a problem, I really like wearing it," she said, making me feel a little better, but not much.

"Just remind me and I'll tuck you in, its easier to sleep whenever you don't wear anything," I stated, receiving a nod from the creeper in response. "I haven't shown you the basement yet, its still a work in progress but the main shape is complete, let me go ahead and show you," I said, motioning for her to follow me downstairs.

Whenever we got downstairs she looked around the carved out room in awe, probably impressed that I had managed to dig out such a large area. I hadn't really thought about it but I guess it could seem pretty impressive to somebody who wasn't a player... though some of my online friends could definitely build something more visually appealing.

I took a look around the basement, it literally was just carved out of the ground, random splotches of dirt and different types of stone scattered throughout the place, the roof was just the birch planks that made up the first floor too. "I really need to improve down here..." I trailed off, still looking around the area. Casey looked at me with an awed expression, before stating:

"Could I watch you improve it? I would really like to sssee how you build sssuch large ssstructures!" She said, nearly squealing in excitement. I nodded before remembering that I still needed to finish smelting the metal down.

"As soon as I finish smelting this ore that we got yesterday," I replied, walking over to the smeltery and dumping out the current molten metal, copper, into the basin, also counting off the extra and making them into ingots. Casey watched closely as I worked, entranced by the process. I continued smelting and casting all of the ones that we had mined, finishing after about thirty minutes. I took a look at the seared tank and saw that we were just about out of lava, I was impressed with how long the single bucket had lasted. If I put in several buckets of lava I could probably go several weeks without worrying about retrieving more. "we are gonna need to go down into the mine tomorrow to get some more lava," I stated, pointing at the seared tank. Casey acknowledged this with a nod, seemingly understanding that the lava was what powered the smeltery, before asking me a question.

"Can you ssshow me how you will improve down here now?" she stated with a smile. I chuckled at this and nodded, heading upstairs to grab the necessary materials. Casey stayed downstairs, and I quickly returned with my backpack on, loaded with building materials as well as a crafting table and some charcoal. I placed down the crafting table and made several furnaces, placing them against the wall and filling each one with a stack of cobblestone and eight charcoal. As the cobble was smelting, I grabbed my pick and started mining out the floor as well as the walls, using a shovel on the dirt areas near the top. Once I had finished I walked over to the furnaces, pulling out the stone blocks. I used the crafting table to craft some stone into stone bricks and placed that down on the floor. I then used the rest of the stone to simply place on the walls, making them look a uniform gray.

"I guess that's alright, not my best but definitely an improvement from the chaos that it was," I stated, knowing that I would improve it once I had access to a larger variety of wood and such. I noticed that Casey was looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I thought it was amazing, you are able to craft so much so easily!" she said, clearly blown away at my simple act of breaking and placing blocks.

"Let's eat something, breaking that many blocks really takes a toll on my stamina," I stated, motioning for her to follow me back upstairs to the dining room. Once we had finished eating our food, I walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the Tinkers' Construct book and opening it to where I had last left off, refreshing myself on the mechanics of the mod. Casey walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch next to me, taking a look at what I was reading.

"What'sss that?" she stated as she examined the book. I looked over at her, noticing that she was talking about the book.

"It's a book about that stuff in the basement," I answered, "It tells me how to make certain weapons and what materials do what." She looked kind of surprised at this and paused for a moment before asking:

"Where did you get it from?" I paused for a moment, considering whether or not it would be a good thing to tell her about the mods. There is a chance that telling her that I get to pick modifications to the universe that she lives in might cause her to be a little skeptical. After pausing for a moment I came up with a suitable answer.

"They just appeared down here after I had a strange dream," I stated, pointing at the other two books as I talked. She seemed skeptical for a moment but apparently could tell that I wasn't lying, and accepted the answer. I wondered how she would react to the next three books that would pop up tomorrow, the tenth day.

"Alright, but I know that you are hiding sssomething," she said, looking dead into my eyes, "I trussst you though, ssso I'm sssure it isn't anything bad." I could tell that she had a sort of faith in me, the person who took her in and was kind to her despite her being different. I decided that I would explain it more tomorrow when I could better prove that the changes were actually caused by me.

I took a look out the window to see that it was getting dark again. "We should probably head to bed for the night, it's amazing that time passes so quickly while building things," I stated, slowly standing up before helping Casey get up as well. We walked upstairs and I remembered that I told her that I would tuck her in tonight so that she could sleep more comfortably. I entered her room, waiting for her to come in behind me. Once she had entered, I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back, leaving room for her to get on the sheets. I then turned to Casey, "Alright, I'm gonna take off your hood now," I stated, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her hood, pulling up in order to get it off. Once the hood was off, I motioned for her to lay on the bed, pulling the blankets on top of her once she complied. "There, isn't that more comfortable?" I asked, making sure that she was ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah I guessss it isss," she replied, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. I quietly opened the door, avoiding the pressure plate so that it didn't open too quickly, and stepped out, closing the door behind me. I crossed the hall and entered my room, getting ready for bed. I got into bed and closed my eyes, ready to re-enter the white void where I would pick the modifications to the world...

Author's Note: **Oooooh it looks like another mod raffle is coming up! What will be in it? *probably something to do with Casey ;)***

 **As always, please let me know if you see any errors in the writing or holes in the story, I'm making this up as I go so I am bound to forget things :P**

 **Do you like the names? It took me a while to come up with them...**

 **I should be able to upload tomorrow BTW, the normal Thursday thing isn't happening.**

 **Hopefully, you have a good Day/Night :)**

 **Until tomorrow, *Bows out***


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: **Heyo! It looks like Thursday is here, and with it comes another mod raffle :)**

 **Hopefully, you like the decisions our protagonist makes! Don't forget that any mods not chosen go back into the pool, so they can be chosen again :P**

 **Well here is chapter 11! hope you enjoy.**

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the white void again. I was sitting on the couch with the mod selection screen in front of me, A message was displayed on the screen:

"You have reached the tenth day in your world, 'MY DEMISE,' please select the three mods that you wish to add to your world, the mods that are not selected will be put back into the raffle."

Below the message, a new list of five mods was displayed, Each with a small description:

 _(+) Mob Talker Mod:_ This mod will turn certain mobs into human form, allowing them to think more rationally as well as give them the ability to manipulate the world like a player would be able to by crafting, as well as placing and breaking blocks. Any tamed mobs will automatically undergo the change.

 _(+) Ars Magica Mod:_ This will allow the player to train themselves to practice magic and create their own spells. The player will Mana, as well as Magic levels, added to their biology. Please note that any Player-like characters will gain this ability as well.

 _(+) HUD mod:_ This will add in a craftable tablet which will display the characters HUD that they would normally see when playing the game. The tablet will also have access to any inventory that is on the character, allowing better access to any backpacks or other inventories that may be on your person.

 _(+) Better Furnaces Mod:_ Adds in the ability to craft upgraded furnaces using more and more expensive materials, increasing the efficiency as well as the speed of the furnaces.

 _(-) Tough as Nails Mod:_ Causes the player to experience dehydration if they don't drink purified water. Also causes body Temperature to change according to the environment, staying in an extreme environment for too long will lead to either hypothermia or hyperthermia, eventually killing them.

I took a look at my options, considering what would be helpful for me at that moment in time. The tough as nails mod didn't seem too difficult, especially since drinking water and temperature change weren't exactly foreign concepts for me. I selected my mods and submitted them, watching as the screen changed to the confirmation screen.

"Your selected mods have been added. The books detailing the mods will be delivered to you. The difficulty level has remained stagnant. Please note that your current difficulty level is now 2."

I read the next screen, releasing a breath of relief when I read that the difficulty had remained stagnant. I moved the cursor to the "Return to world" option and pressed it. I felt a familiar sense of vertigo before drifting into unconsciousness...

 **Perspective change: CASEY**

I woke up to a slight chill coming across my head, I instinctively grabbed the blanket and pulled it higher so that it covered the body part, Immediately causing my feet to stick out the other end. I paused for a moment, groaning as pulled my feet back in before realizing that I had pulled the blanket with a pair of arms that I shouldn't have had. Suddenly waking up, I sat up in the bed and took a look at my body. I was extremely surprised to see that I had a human body, with two legs and two arms. I was wearing a matching pair of green panties and a green bra. I looked at my arms in wonder, clenching and unclenching the fingers as I tried out the new appendages. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, immediately losing my balance and falling back onto the bed. I tried again a couple times, attempting to get used to walking on half the number of legs that I was accustomed to, before finally managing to stand up and stay standing. I took a step and almost fell again, but managed to keep myself upright by holding my arms out to the sides to gain more balance.

After a while of practicing, I was able to walk around the room with relative ease, even managing to put my arms down and walk as Jett could. I paused for a moment, trying to think about how this could have happened. I grabbed the hood that Jett had made for me, slipping it on before realizing that it didn't have any holes for my arms. I took it off and tore two holes for my arms to come out of, kind of upset that I was ripping the precious article, but knowing that it would be much more convenient to have use of my arms throughout the day. I slipped the garment back on, siding my arms into the hole and letting my face see outside of the front. I looked down at the hood, There was a noticeable bulge where my chest was, but it still fit me very comfortably. The hood ended about mid-thigh, covering most of my body. It was nice and warm where the hood was, but my legs had a slight chill to them that was just cold enough to be uncomfortable. I decided that I would ask Jett to make me a pair of pants or something, opening the door to my room and walking downstairs.

 **Perspective change: JETT**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading up on the new mods. According to the Mob Talker book, there was a pretty good chance that Casey would be changed into a human, so I wasn't too surprised when a girl the same height as Casey walked down the stairs wearing her jacket, instead, I was surprised at how she looked. She had light green hair that fell to her shoulders, along with a super cute face that looked like it came straight out of an anime. It looked like she had ripped a hole in the jacket for her arms, and it looked like it still fit her pretty well, minus the new bulge on her chest, probably an A or a B cup, I couldn't be sure. As soon as she saw me, she started walking my way, stumbling every once in a while, probably still unfamiliar with walking in human form. I noticed that she was shivering a little bit, leading me to notice that she was pantless. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks, a little embarrassed at her predicament.

"C-c-could you make me a pair of pants?" She said, her cheeks noticeably red. I chuckled before nodding my head and standing up, helping her over to the couch and letting her sit down, her hood rode up a bit whenever she sat down, revealing her green panties. I looked away, blushing furiously, before responding.

"Just give me a moment, get yourself comfortable," I said before walking over to the crafting area and grabbing some wool. I started making her a green pair of sweatpants, before hearing her ask a question.

"D-do you know what happened to me?" She asked, obviously curious about my lack of confusion about her changing into a human. I paused for a second before responding.

"Sort of, I'll explain in a bit," I answered, still working on the pants. The crafting process somehow could tell that I was making them for Casey, and the size of the pants adjusted accordingly. This same thing had happened with the hood, so I wasn't too surprised. I finished up the crafting and threw the sweatpants over to Casey, turning my back as she got dressed. The Mob Talker book said that she would get more human emotions like embarrassment and stuff, so I was respecting her feelings.

"I'm done," She stated. I turned around and saw that the pants fit her well, concealing her legs and also providing a little bit of warmth for her new temperature sensitive body. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Casey. I decided that I would just be blunt with my explanation.

"Every five days wake up in a strange white void, and I have to pick from a list of mods on a screen. This time I selected a mod that changed you into a human, as well as two others mods." She paused for a moment, understanding dawning on her face.

"Is that where the other three books came from?" she asked, pointing at the now-larger stack of books that was on the coffee table. I nodded, grabbing the three new books and spreading them out so that the titles were visible.

"The other two mods are the HUD mod and the Tough as Nails mod," I said, pointing at the other two books. "The HUD mod gives me a recipe to craft a new helpful tool, and the Tough as Nails mod makes humans feel cold and heat as well as making it so that we need to drink water to survive in addition to food." She paused at this, before asking a very logical question.

"Why did you pick a mod that makes surviving more difficult for you?" she asked, looking at me with a confused expression. It seemed like she was believing me for now, which was probably at least partially due to the fact that she was a different species now.

"If I don't pick a negative mod from the list, then the world difficulty gets higher, making it so that Mobs are stronger and have more health," I explained, the creeper nodding in response.

"Why are you the one that has to do this?" she asked, which made me pause for a second. I wasn't sure how to respond to that question, so I decided to answer as honestly as I could.

"I guess the creators of this world thought it would be interesting to see someone try to survive in it," I answered, Casey's eyes widening in response. "I don't really know why they chose me to come here," I said, telling the honest truth. Casey seemed to sense this and nodded, accepting that I was also in the dark about that question.

"So why did you choose a mod that would make me a human?" she asked, pointing at herself. I paused for a moment before answering.

"I thought that you would like to be able to do the same things that I can," I answered, causing the creepers eyes to widen in response.

"So you're saying that I can build and craft stuff like you now?" She said, excitement filling her eyes. I nodded, causing her to immediately get up and walk over to the chest, grabbing some cobblestone and a couple sticks and putting them on the table, putting them in the arrangement that I had used before to make a pick. She watched as the items morphed together into a perfectly crafted stone pick, causing her to squeal in delight. "That is so cool!" she said before grabbing the pick off of the table, causing it to grow into its full size in her hand. She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes, "Thank you so much for letting me do this!" she said, causing a large smile to form on my face as well.

"No problem, feel free to try out whatever you want to, just be careful not to exert yourself too much since you'll need to eat in order to recharge," I said, warning her about the hunger bar indirectly. "Ask me if you have any questions too," I said, sitting back down and opening the HUD book. I was happy that she was so excited about this, I would've felt pretty bad if she didn't like being a human, especially since I didn't know how to change her back. I flipped the book to the recipe for the tablet and saw that I could make it with the materials that I had right now. I got up and grabbed the necessary materials, I would need to make a couple of things out of metal, so I walked down into the basement.

After I had made the necessary casts and what not for the metal components, I poured the various molten metal into the casts. I made various things such as copper wire and an aluminum case, I decided that making two HUD tablets would be best since I could give one to Casey. I grabbed all of the necessary components and walked back upstairs. I noticed that Casey was on the couch and looked super tired. I sighed, she had obviously overexerted herself and was hungry.

"Go ahead and sit down at the dining room table, I'll get you something to eat and drink," I said, watching as she dragged herself up and walked over to the table, plopping down in one of the chairs and looking at me with a hungry expression. I chuckled as I pulled out my cutting board, cutting up a steak for her to eat. I also pulled out a water bucket and threw it in the furnace, scraping the steak bits onto a plate while the water purified. I grabbed the purified water bucket and poured a bit into a glass bottle that I had made earlier that morning. I walked over to the table and put the plate and water in front of Casey, watching as she ate the steak like she hadn't eaten in days.

I chuckled and walked back over to the crafting table, grabbing all of the parts that I needed to craft two HUD tablets. I combined the materials and was surprised to see them morph into two sleek devices, looking thinner and more visually appealing than any phone or tablet that I had seen in the real world. I picked up one of the devices and watched as the screen flickered on, displaying everything from my hunger level to how chilly it was in the house. I paused for a moment and grabbed some leather, creating a sort of holster for the device, a larger one for me and a smaller one for Casey.

I was about to turn to Casey to tell her to come over when I bumped into the former creeper, almost jumping in fright at her sudden appearance next to me. I guess she was still pretty quiet as a human, it looked like some of her mob abilities must have carried over through the transformation into a human. I paused before putting the holster on, motioning for her to do the same. After she had gotten it on, I grabbed the tablet on the table and slipped it into her holster, seeing if it was a good fit. Satisfied, I took her tablet and linked it to mine, making it so that we could view each other's status if we were close enough.

"Is this from the HUD mod that you mentioned earlier?" she asked, pointing at the device that I had given her.

"Yeah, it displays your current status, everything from your hunger and thirst to how cold you are," I answered, receiving a nod in reply. She pulled out the device and took a look at it before spotting the Inventory button, she pressed it and saw the standard personal Minecraft inventory come up, minus the fact that the armor section was much more detailed, displaying everything that she had on her body. "The tablet has an Inventory in it, and you should be able to put in and pull out anything," I said, explaining the screen.

"So what happens if I try to pull out the clothes that I have on?" she asked as she grabbed the hood off of the screen. I blinked as her hood suddenly disappeared off of her body, exposing everything that she was covering, including her green bra. She dropped the tablet in surprise, causing the screen to go black as it left her hand, she still held the tiny hood in her hand. We both paused for a second, still absorbing what had just happened before both of our faces turned a deep red and she turned away, grabbing the tablet off of the ground and quickly scrolling over to the Inventory screen and shoving the hood back into its slot. Her hood reappeared on her as suddenly as it had disappeared, covering her back up as she slowly stood up and faced me, our faces still red. I paused for a moment before trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well that's convenient," I joked, causing the creeper and me to burst into laughter. We both laughed for a while, basically rolling around on the floor before I finally regained my breath. "It's getting a little late huh?" I said, looking out at the setting sun. Casey nodded, still trying to get enough breath to speak again. "Let's go ahead and head to bed," I said, helping her get on her feet and moving toward the stairs. I paused at the top, "Good night Casey," I said before moving toward my door.

"Good night Jett," I heard her say before closing the door behind me. I grabbed my tablet and got ready for bed, chuckling as my clothes disappeared into the device, before laying down and going to sleep...

Author's Note: **Well that was a thing that happened :P**

 **I would have chosen Ars Magica but I decided that that would be better for him to get access to later in the story, Don't hate me :(**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far! I welcome any comments, as long as they aren't too hateful :P**

 **Well, I hope you have a wonderful Night/Day!**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: **We reached 250 views! I'm surprised that this many people would want to click on my story with the crappy description I put in XD**

 **Also, the story has 6 followers and even a favorite! Thanks for liking my story, hopefully, I can live up to your expectations :)**

 **And without further ado, chapter 12**

I woke up very well rested, I guess since the bed was of human design it was easier to sleep in it in human form or something. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching, causing my joints to crack in protest. I grabbed the HUD device that Jett had made for me and dragged the clothes from the Inventory to the equip slot, including the harness to hold the tablet in. It was a strange feeling to have clothes suddenly appear on my body but it definitely took less effort to do. Now clothed, I opened the door to my bedroom and started my way downstairs. I expected to find Jett downstairs, as he usually woke up before me, but it looked like I had woken up first this time. I took a look at the HUD and checked my hunger and thirst, noticing that they were both a little low. Noticing this, I walked over to the chest and grabbed one of the cooked steaks that were in it, as well as scooping out a little more purified water from the bucket into a bottle. I took the meal and sat down at the table before remembering that Jett always used a knife to cut the steak up before eating it, of course, the knife was upstairs in his bag so I decided that I would just take bites out of the steak instead. I finished the meal, a rush of energy filling me, and took another look at the HUD on the tablet, seeing that my hunger and thirst levels were both almost full. I decided that I would wait for Jett to come downstairs, walking over to the couch and grabbing one of the books off of the coffee table labeled "Diehard Mode: how it works" in white on a pitch black cover.

After a while, I heard the sound of Jett's bedroom door opening and closing, as well as his footsteps making their way toward the stairs. I closed the book and put it back on the coffee table, waiting for him to reach the main floor. He reached the bottom of the staircase, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking up and noticing me on the couch. His eyes widened as he noticed that I was up before him before he relaxed with a shrug.

"Good morning Casey," He said in a tired voice, "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, apparently satisfying his curiosity as he walked over to the chest and pulled out a cooked mutton, placing it on a plate and emptying the last of the water out of the purified bucket into a bottle before walking over to the table. He reached into his bag and pulled out his fork and knife, cutting off pieces of the steak and plopping them into his mouth, taking swigs of water to wash it down before repeating the process, eventually finishing the meal.

"Could you make me a fork and knife like those?" I asked, still not completely familiar with the crafting process.

"We are gonna have to go get some more lava first," he said, reminding me that the smeltery was almost out of fuel. I nodded before asking another question.

"Can you make me a backpack like yours before we go to the mine then?" He paused for a moment before nodding and walking over to the chest, pulling out some leather and quickly making a generic bag, placing it on the ground and motioning me to come over. I frowned at the basic bag, seeing that it was much different than his before complying and walking over.

"Go ahead and tap the bag right here," he said, pointing to a little emblem at the top. I did as he said and watched as a customization screen popped up, allowing me to change the bag in any way that I wanted, revealing to me why the bag that he had made for me was so different from his. I made the bag a two-strapped backpack with a design that said "Camo" and was several different shades of green. I made the bag have two pockets, one for my tools and one for anything I might pick up. I put on the backpack and heard a small ding come from the HUD in my holster, I pulled out the device and saw that a new Inventory tab had popped up for the backpack, allowing me to put in and take out things without taking the bag off. Curious about something, I tapped the tab for Jett's data, seeing that I could see what was in his inventory, though it wouldn't let me take anything out or put anything in.

"Thanks, Jett, I really appreciate it," I said, receiving a smile and a "No Problem" from him in response. "Let's go ahead and get some more lava," I mentioned, grabbing two empty buckets from the chest and tossing him one. He pulled out his HUD and stuck the bucket into his bag, before equipping his iron armor and sword, the sword sheath appearing on his side. I paused for a second and grabbed the stone sword that was in the chest, putting it into my inventory in case I would need it. Jett noticed this and paused for a moment, probably remembering that I didn't have any protection now that I was a human. He grabbed a bow out of his inventory, handing it to me along with several arrows.

"Use this, for now, I wouldn't want you to get hurt getting close since you don't have any armor on," he said, explaining the action. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks at his caring action before putting the bow into my inventory along with the arrows. "Alright, let's go," Jett stated before opening the front door and starting his way toward the mine, me following right behind him.

We reached the mine and paused for a spell, taking a break before the cave entrance, Jett opened his bag and pulled out a pair of apples before tossing one my way. I fumbled a bit, the apple almost falling out of my hand before I got a hold of it, taking a look at the new food. The apple was a glossy red and had a perfect shape to it, I paused for a moment before taking a bite of it, my mouth exploding with flavor as the bite into the crisp apple caused juice to flood into my mouth. I quickly ate the apple down to the core, extremely surprised that it tasted so good. Once I had finished I saw Jett looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Was it good?" he joked, referring more to my expression than the food. I blushed for a second, causing Jett to start laughing a bit at my embarrassment, before regaining my composure.

"Yeah, I haven't ever had one before," I said, answering him with a grin. I liked the way that he could make me smile, even if it was a little embarrassing sometimes.

"I had almost the same reaction the first time I tried one," he said, standing up and stretching a bit before pulling his bag back on, ready to go into the mine. I followed in suit, pulling out my bow in case we came across any mobs on the way down. We started our way down the mine, me following Jett as he led the way into the depths.

Eventually, we reached a decent sized lava pool, presumably the same one that Jett had used to get lava before. I watched as he pulled a bucket out of his Inventory, holding it as brought it close to the lava, I heard a sloshing sound as the bucket filled automatically, bringing the lava pool's level down a barely noticeable amount. Once I saw how he had done it, I grabbed the empty bucket out of my Inventory, bringing it down to the lava and watching as the bucket filled, a slight weight suddenly added to it. I stood back up and pushed the lava into my Inventory, thankful that I had my HUD to simply stick it into. Jett smiled before making his way back toward the surface, me following him out. I was getting used to the layout of the cave, enough so that I could probably find my way down and back out if I needed to get some materials.

As we were making our way up, an arrow suddenly came flying out of an unexplored section of the cave, hitting Jett's armor, making a loud *ting* noise and leaving a slight dent. We both quickly looked in the direction of the shot to see a skeleton knocking another arrow onto the string on its bow. I quickly moved behind the wall, hiding from the skeleton as I pulled out my bow and knocked an arrow, ready to fire at the skeleton. I looked over to see that Jett was still out in the open, holding a large shield and waiting for the next attack. An arrow flew across the cave and embedded itself into his shield, meaning that the skeleton had fired its shot. I quickly moved out from behind cover, pulling the string back on my bow and sending the arrow flying. The arrow flew toward the skeleton's ribcage before slipping between the ribs and striking the backbone, the force of the arrow separating two of the vertebrae, causing the upper part of the skeleton to fall to the ground, separated from the legs. Jett noticed this opportunity and rushed toward the skeleton, jabbing his iron sword into the skull and ending the creatures undead existence.

I watched as the skeleton sublimated, leaving behind a couple of bones and arrows, Jett picked up the bones and slipped them into his Inventory, throwing the arrows toward me. I grabbed the arrows and put them with the others, amazed that we had worked together so well.

"We make a pretty good team, huh?" Jett said, sliding his sword back into its sheath and starting back toward the surface. I nodded, walking next to him, not wanting to be behind him anymore. We reached the surface and made our way back toward the house, ready to get back to safety. Along the way, I practiced using the bow on various herds of animals, with Jett finishing off the remaining ones that charged us. We reached the house about two hours before dark, entering and immediately walking into the basement to put the lava into the smeltery. We reached the smeltery and pulled out our respective buckets of lava, emptying them into the seared tank and filling it to about half of its maximum capacity.

"That should last a while, hold on a second and I'll get some materials," he said while walking toward the stairs. I waited for a bit and he came back down, presumably with the materials that he needed. He stuck a couple of gold ingots into the smeltery and walked over to the crafting area, making a stone fork. He walked back over to the smeltery and placed down the fork in a casting table, emptying the gold out and coating the fork with it. The gold cooled off, causing the stone fork to disappear from the heat as new cast was formed. Jett then stuck some more iron into the smeltery and placed another cast on a separate table, this one of a knife blade. The iron melted and he poured out the molten metal, filling the casts and waiting as it cooled. Once the metal cooled off, Jett grabbed the new items and headed back upstairs, motioning me to follow.

We reached the crafting area upstairs and Jett made a wood handle for the knife blade to slide into, creating another steak knife for me to use. "Here you go, one steak eating toolkit," he said with a grin, handing the new "tools" to me. I smiled and stuck the new utensils into my Inventory, happy that he did that much work for me.

"Why did you have to create a new cast for the fork?" I asked, curious about how he had obtained one prior to crafting mine.

"I took a couple of things from my world before I came here," he answered, explaining a couple of items that I hadn't been able to figure out yet. "Well let's go ahead and break in that knife and fork," he said, grabbing a couple of raw steaks and sticking them into the furnace. He also pulled out a couple of apples and pulled out the larger knife and cutting board that he had. He set the apples on the board and cut them into slices before pausing for a moment. He shrugged and stuck the apple slices into the furnace, letting them heat up alongside the steaks.

Once the steaks and apples were finished, he pulled out the food and stuck them on two separate plates, handing one to me and moving toward the table. We sat down and started eating the steak, I was surprised to find that the steak had a hint of apple taste to it, adding a nice amount of sweet to the savory cut. I took a bite of the apples and found that they were no longer crisp, though they still had their delicious taste. It was a good meal, and we finished it pretty quickly, a large amount of energy filling my veins. I took a look at my HUD to see that both of our hunger bars were filled, though our thirst was only half full.

"It's still light out, I'm gonna go get some water," I said, holding up an empty bucket and pointing toward the west where the river was. Jett nodded, though he had a concerned expression on his face.

"The sun will be setting pretty soon, make sure you make it back before then," he said, implying that he was going to trust me to do this on my own. I nodded before opening the front door and jogging toward the river, expending a bit of energy that I had gotten from dinner. I reached the river after a couple of minutes and brought the bucket to the surface, filling it up the same way that we had done with the lava. I paused for a second to look at my reflection, I hadn't seen what my human form looked like yet, and was extremely surprised to see the face that looked back at me. I was actually pretty cute, and I could tell why Jett was a little bit more nervous around me lately. I smiled and stuck the bucket of water into my inventory before heading back toward the house, ready to get back to my only friend.

I opened the door to the house right before sunset, still with a smile on my face. I noticed that Jett was on the couch, reading up more on the new mods that he had selected, and stuck the water into the furnace as I walked over to him, plopping down on the couch next to him. I noticed that he was reading up more on the HUD mod, probably learning more about what the Device he had made was capable of.

"Hey Casey, could you pull out your HUD real quick?" he asked, pulling out his and pressing a couple things as I grabbed mine.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, pretty sure that he was about to test out a new feature or something.

"Could you go ahead and confirm that message real quick?" he asked as a message appeared on my device, I shrugged and pressed accept, not really reading the message as I was excited about what else the tablet could do. I watched as another tab popped up on the top of my screen, reading "Friends." I pressed the tab, pulling up an empty list except for Jett's name. Curious, I tapped on his name and was surprised to see that a couple of options popped up next to his name. I was unfamiliar with the names and pressed the first one, labeled "Video Call."

The screen suddenly switched, displaying my surprised face in the corner and a message in the middle that said "Calling." I paused as Jett's screen changed to the same thing, except with a message that said: "Casey is calling you." He pressed a green button and his face popped up on my screen, a slight grin on it as he realized what I had found.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the real Jett for an explanation, my voice echoing on his device. He pressed a red button and the call ended, displaying the "friends" tab once more.

"We should be able to talk to each other no matter where we are with that," he said, causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

"That's amazing! I said, realizing that this could be used for so much.

"Yeah, I didn't expect for the mod to be this extensive," He said, obviously surprised that the tablet had this feature.

"Well I guess we are going to have to learn more about this tomorrow," I said, looking out the window to see that mobs were spawning and roaming around the plains. Jett looked out with me and nodded his confirmation, standing up and slipping the HUD back into his holster. I followed suit, moving toward the stairs along with him. We reached our bedrooms, saying "good night" and opening our respective doors. I pulled out my tablet to get ready for bed, scrolling back over to my tab and putting my hood, pants, and holster into the Inventory, feeling them disappear off of my body as they were transferred by the device. I didn't know how it worked exactly, but it definitely was a convenient device to have. I placed the device next to the bed and crawled into it, covering myself with the warm blanket and drifting off into sleep...

Author's Note: **Yeah I don't really know if the calling thing is too OP or not, but at least it didn't let them teleport or anything like that :P**

 **I really am enjoying writing this lately, and I already have 3000 words down before I realize it... hope that's not an issue XD**

 **Let me know what you think, and I am always needing ideas for new mods and stuff, so feel free to leave a review or PM me if you want to :)**

 **Hope you have a wonderful Day/Night,**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: ***steps onto the stage, the entire crowd is booing***

 **I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post earlier, my Internet was down! *Dodges tomato and flung shoe***

 **Hey, but we reached 350 views! and also we have 7 follows and 3 favorites!**

 **I really am sorry about the late upload and the absence of one on Monday, I will post another one... Today now I guess**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 13 :P**

I woke up to my 12th day in this new world to the sun shining through my east window, causing me to groan and pull the covers over my eyes, not wanting to get up just yet. For some reason, I had been sleeping in later than usual, probably getting used to living in this world. I had my head down in the pillow and was trying to shut out the daylight, but in the end, I couldn't go back to sleep. Robbed of my couple extra minutes of rest, I groaned and pulled the covers to one side while rolling off of the bed onto my feet. I reached down and grabbed the HUD that I placed beside my bed, quickly equipping my clothes and the leather holster for the tablet, still amazed at the convenience of the tablet. I slipped the device into its holster and made my way out of my room, heading downstairs.

I saw that Casey was sitting on the couch again, reading one of the books that I had obtained through the mod selection process. I had been surprised that she was up before me yesterday, but today it didn't surprise me since I knew I was sleeping in. I took a peek at my HUD to see that she had already eaten before grabbing a single cooked mutton and an apple for breakfast. I pulled my cutting board and kitchen knife out of my inventory and cut up the meat into cubes before sliding the cubes and the cutting tools into my inventory. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it next to Casey, taking a large and satisfying bite out of my apple as I looked at the book she was reading.

She was reading the "Diehard Mode: how it works" book. I paused for a second, wondering if she would be confused by how the book referred to Minecraft as a game rather than its own universe. My questions were answered when she asked me a question.

"Hey, Jett? How come this book seems so different from the others? I mean it talks about settings and calls you a player as if this was a game or something," she asked. I paused, not really wanting to just say that her universe was just a game that somebody came up with in my world, a game that millions of people played regularly.

"I guess that whoever sent me probably thinks of this as a sort of game that I have to play through and eventually beat," I said, answering her question with a pretty decent answer. I took another bite of my apple. "They even gave me a goal and set parameters that I have to follow to make my way forward and toward that goal." I looked at Casey to see her nodding in understanding before cocking her head to one side.

"Are you talking about how it says that you stop picking mods after defeating the Ender Dragon? Wouldn't that mean that you still have to survive here afterward as well?" She asked, implying that the game would still technically be active after accomplishing the goal given to me. I paused for a second, taking a piece of the cooked mutton out of my inventory whilst thinking about it.

"I guess they want it to be a game that I can continue to enjoy after beating it," I said, plopping another cube into my mouth. She nodded her head and closed the book before setting it on the table and turning toward me.

"So you enjoy playing this "game" as the book refers to it... does that mean that you don't want to go back to your home?" She asked, catching me in the act of trying to skirting around the topic.

"My home is a place where everything is controlled, there isn't any ability to simply do what you want to. I wouldn't be allowed to simply build a house in my old world because everything is owned by somebody else, meanwhile here I can build a house in a couple of days and nobody even knows that it exists. I don't regret coming here and probably wouldn't go back even if I was given the option to," I answered with a twinkle in my eye. Casey seemed to understand that I was being completely honest and nodded, satisfied with the answer. The answer caused me to think a little deeper on the topic while I finished my informal breakfast.

Of course, having myself suddenly cut off from my family and friends (limited as they were) was a little sad, but being able to live in a world where I didn't have to pay taxes or worry about making the next payment on my electric bill was an amazing experience. I was truly free to do whatever I wanted to, and that was something that would be impossible back on Earth. The biggest problem that I had at first was that I didn't have anyone to share the world with, but that was solved thanks to Casey. As strange as it was to have a creeper turned human living with me, I definitely was thankful that she was around.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you, Casey, as much as I enjoy living in this world... it just wouldn't be the same without you around," I said, pulling the surprised girl in for a hug. She stiffened for a second before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me back.

"Stupid, I should be the one thanking you since you were the one who accepted me and gave me a place to call home," she said, causing me to laugh a little at her protest. The hug was very warm, and I hadn't realized how much I needed one until that moment. I think that she needed a hug as well since neither of us showed any sign to pull away for what seemed like forever. Eventually, though, I opened my arms and backed out of the hug, Casey doing the same.

"Well I guess we should figure out what to do today," I said, not really having a goal in mind at the moment. "It could be nice to get some more Diamonds or something, but I don't really feel like mining today," I said with a frown, having gone into the mine yesterday.

"I can agree with that, I don't really like being that far down, it makes my ears hurt," Casey said with a nod. I thought for a moment, brainstorming things that we could do before coming across an idea.

"We could make a map of the surrounding area," I suggested, looking at Casey for her input.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Casey said, agreeing with my suggestion. I thought about what we would need for crafting a map.

"We have to find something first though," I said, remembering that there was one ingredient that we didn't have for a map.

"What's that?" Casey asked, unfamiliar with the recipes that I had learned by heart.

"We are going to have to find some sugarcane, it grows next to the water so we should try searching along the river," I said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the chest. I grabbed a couple more apples and stuck them in my Inventory in case we wanted a snack while we were out of the house. I noticed that Casey was up and seemed excited that we were going to go exploring. "Alright, make sure to grab anything that you might need, we could be out for a while depending on when we find the sugar cane," I said, watching as the creeper reached into the chest to grab some more arrows and some extra food. I waited until she was finished before we opened the front door and started on our way.

After we reached the river, I stopped to consider which direction we should go in. I remembered that the ocean was to the south, where I landed after falling from the sky, I wished that I had scanned the island more back then but I was more concerned with not splatting on the water's surface whenever I landed.

"Let's go ahead and head north," I said, pointing toward the right, I realized that the ocean was probably a half decent place to find sugarcane but I also wanted to explore a little bit. Casey nodded in response and we started walking side by side along the river bank, the river on our left. We weren't walking very fast, mostly just strolling along and enjoying the breeze. We saw several herds of animals in the plains but didn't bother with them since we had a large supply of meat at the house. The sun wasn't at its peak yet, but was pretty close, probably around 10 or 11 O'clock in the morning. I decided that it would be a pretty good time to strike up a conversation since the area was so relaxing.

"So have you been sleeping better lately? I noticed that you have been getting up earlier than me recently," I said, looking at Casey as she came out of a similar examination of the surrounding area. She blinked for a second, letting my question sink in.

"Yeah I guess I have been, the bed is a lot comfier in human form after all," she said with a smile. I smiled back, happy that she was content with becoming a human.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying being a human, I would have felt terrible if you didn't approve of the change," I said, bringing a quick frown from the creeper as she raised her hands in front of her.

"I didn't have these arms back then so I couldn't do the simplest of tasks, not to mention the fact that I was a defective creeper, to begin with, what with my fuse missing and all. Ever since I was changed I have been a lot happier... especially now that I can give hugs!" she said, giving me a quick side hug as a massive smile lit up her adorable face.

"Well I do love getting a hug every now and again," I said putting my arm on her opposite shoulder and pulling her a little closer with a gentle pull. I was happy that we were getting a little closer, having somebody that was willing to hug me was nice, and I was extremely happy that I had decided to choose the Mob Talker mod.

We were walking for a while longer before I spotted a collection of tall green reeds on the opposite bank, I stopped and pointed at the reeds. "There's some sugarcane right there, I'm gonna go ahead and swim over to get it," I stated, pulling away from Casey and grabbing my HUD before pausing for a moment, I wasn't actually sure if the tablet was waterproof or not. I shrugged and decided that the best option would be to test it out, so I crouched on the side of the bank and stuck the device under the water, watching as the water had no noticeable effect on the tablet.

I pulled the HUD back out, satisfied with the result of my little experiment, though it would still be a pain to swim with the device in hand. I opened up my inventory and unequipped my shirt, holster, and pants, leaving me in just my underwear. I looked up from my HUD to see a very embarrassed creeper girl blushing her face off, obviously flustered by my sudden half-nakedness. I paused for a moment, a slight blush appearing on my face as I realized my mistake, before setting the HUD on the bank and diving into the chilly water...

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE: CASEY

I watched as Jett dived into the water, still a little flustered by his sudden lack of clothes. I understood that it was just so that his clothes didn't get wet but he could have at least warned me. He had a pretty nice body, which made sense considering how much work he was doing here on a daily basis, however, I was not prepared to have him suddenly strip like that. I slowly tried to calm down as he swam to the other side after the sugarcane, his body mostly obscured by the ripples in the water. Once he reached the other side I watched as he pulled off his backpack (Which is waterproof, BTW) and walked over to the tall reeds that were over there, breaking them with his hands and placing the small items into the bag's Inventory. After he had grabbed the sugarcane he zipped the bag up and slipped his arms back through the loops before diving back into the water. He reached the bank pretty quickly, hauling himself back onto shore, jumping and shaking a bit to get some of the water off. He paused for a moment before grabbing his tablet and re-equipping his clothes and holster, sliding the tablet back into its leather pocket. He took another look into his inventory and frowned, obviously not satisfied with something, before grabbing some empty buckets and filling them with the river water.

"We are gonna have to farm this a little so that we can get more," he stated, taking a look at the falling sun. It looked like we needed to start heading home so that we could get back before dark. We started back along the bank, walking together side by side. We reached the house just before the mobs started spawning and opened the front door, stepping in and closing it behind us. We paused for a bit, eating a small dinner and drinking some water. After we finished, Jett walked over to the chest and grabbed several blocks of sand and his pick, sticking them into his Inventory. "Let me show you how to set up a sugarcane farm," he said, waving for me to follow as he walked over to the steps and down to the basement.

Jett pulled out his pick and walked over to the wall opposite the smeltery, extending a 3 block wide portion of the wall several blocks back, also breaking the floor down a layer, replacing the sides with sand. I watched as he placed water in between the sand, causing the sand on the sides to have a strip of water running down the middle. He then placed the sugarcane we had gathered on the bank onto the sand blocks on the side of the new room.

"And that's that," he said, finishing the farm in a rather short time. I blinked, surprised that he knew exactly what to do. "Sugarcane is the easiest type of farm to set up, all it needs is water next to sand or dirt and it will grow," he said, noticing that I was a little confused. I nodded, not quite sure how he knew so much about how stuff worked, but not questioning that he knew.

"I guess we should just head to bed now?" I stated, letting out a yawn as I realized how late it was getting.

"Yeah, we should see some growth whenever we wake up," he stated, pointing back toward the new farm as he headed toward the stairs with me. We reached the top floor and told each other good night with a hug, causing me to gain a slight blush before we separated and went into our separate rooms. I unequipped my clothes and holster and set the HUD next to the bed before flopping onto the bed and pulling up the blanket, drifting off into sleep almost instantly due to how tired I was.

Author's Note: **Yeah I know I haven't stayed on the schedule this week, but my internet really did go down Monday.**

 **I should have posted this earlier (Yesterday now) but I got home later than usual and just finished writing.**

 **(It's almost 2 AM here DX)**

 **I'll post another chapter today, so look forward to it :P**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night!**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: **Howdy! I actually finished the chapter on the day I was supposed to this time XD**

 **Hopefully, you enjoy this one, make sure to keep an eye out for any errors or the like.**

 **And without further ado! Chapter 14**

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in from the east, the light flooding into my sleeping eyes and causing me to turn over, facing away from the window. I sighed and grabbed the tablet beside the bed, equipping my clothes and the holster before I even got up. I pulled the covers off of my now-dressed body and stepped out of bed, ready for the new day. I slid the HUD into its leather holster and opened the door to my room, excited to see what Jett had in store once he woke up. I walked downstairs and was greeted by an already awake Jett sitting on the couch and reading a book. I was a little surprised to see that he was already awake as he had been sleeping in lately, but I guess he had a good rest or something.

"Good morning Jett," I said, greeting him and alerting him to my presence, he mumbled a tired greeting without looking up from his book and continued reading. I wasn't too hungry so I just grabbed an apple and sat down next to him, leaning toward him enough that our shoulders were touching. I felt a gentle warmth grow between us and sighed in comfort, happy to be close to him. I finished my apple as Jett closed the book he was reading before setting it on the coffee table and looking at me.

"I checked the sugarcane earlier, we had a little bit of growth but I just replanted the extra so it can produce more, we should have enough to make a map tomorrow," he said, explaining that we wouldn't be able to craft one today. He took a look at my hood and sighed, "Do you want some sleeves on your hood? I didn't put any on there when I first made it but it wouldn't be to difficult to do now." I paused for a moment at his question before shaking my head.

"I like the freedom of movement that I have without the sleeves, it makes it easier to use the bow as well," I said, receiving a nod in response along with an understanding smile.

"I was planning on making you some more clothes today regardless, like some shoes, a more protective pair of pants, and maybe a nice pair of gloves or something," he said, laying out what he had in store for today since we had to wait for the sugarcane to grow. I nodded in response as he pulled away and stood up, leaving an area on the couch that was still warm from his body heat. I laid down on the couch, my legs finding their way up on the other end as I got comfortable on the personalized furniture. The couch was very soft, and kinda let me sink into it in a way that allowed me to relax without any of my body having too much pressure on it. I closed my eyes and decided to rest a bit while Jett was working, slowly drifting off into my little nap...

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE: JETT

I looked up from the crafting area to see that Casey was taking a nap on the couch, her upper body right where I had been sitting a second ago. I kind of expected her to want to help out with the crafting, but I wouldn't wake her up if she wanted to sleep a little longer. I looked at the leather that I had pulled out for her new gear, it seemed like she favored maneuverability over protection based on her response to getting sleeves on her hood, so I wouldn't make her anything out of the heavier metal that my armor was composed of.

I grabbed the leather along with some ink that I had obtained from a squid in the river the other day and made a pair of black leather gloves for her, perfect for making sure that her fingers wouldn't get tired from pulling the bowstring. I then grabbed the leather and made her some basic protection for her legs, basically some kneepads and a pair of shin guards. I also made her a pair of leather boots that would provide extra protection for her feet while still allowing her to walk silently.

I paused for a moment at that thought, obviously, she could walk so quietly because she was a creeper at heart, but I wonder if she could be an assassin/hunter type class in another game. She was deadly with that bow, I was impressed that she was able to hit her targets with such accuracy even though she was a novice. She reminded me of what I usually did in other games; if there was a bow-type weapon available, I would usually equip it and sneak around, silently taking out entire groups of enemies with a deadly accuracy, even if the game wasn't stealth-oriented. I always was amused at the reactions that people had when their teammates suddenly started disappearing, no blips or red dots showing my position made the bow an OP weapon in my hands. I smiled at the memory and looked back down at the sleeping form on the couch.

I decided that I would make her a better bow, one that I would personalize and eventually add some enchantments too. I grabbed the wood and formed the actual bow, making it a very nice looking recurve with a couple of ornate carvings in the arms. I then paused, realizing that I didn't have any string and decided to stick the unfinished product into my Inventory, promising to work more on it later. I decided to wake Casey up so that she could test out the armor that I had made for her, walking over and shaking her sleeping form gently until her eyes slowly opened.

"Wh-wh-what?" she muttered, still partially asleep from the nap that she had been participating in. I smiled and showed her the new gear, causing her to weakly nod in understanding as she sat up, pulling out her HUD and pulling up her Equipment screen so that she could put on the new stuff. I sat down next to her and handed her the gear, watching as a couple of extra equipment slots appeared next to her player model, one for each of the new pieces of gear. She slid the gear into the respective slots and I watched as the knee guards, shin guards, boots, and finally, gloves appeared on her in their proper places.

"It looks like it is a good fit... what do you think?" I said, causing the creeper to stand up as she tested out the new gear.

"It feels good as usual, though I don't think I would really want to wear all this stuff all the time," she said with a frown.

"No of course not, that is just for some extra protection whenever we go someplace where there might be mobs," I said, receiving an understanding nod and a smile.

"Oh, I see, ill be sure to wear it whenever we go out of the house," she said with a smile as she unequipped the new gear, leaving her in her standard hood and sweatpants as she plopped back onto the couch. "Thanks for making those for me, I really appreciate you looking out for me," she said. I thought about what we could do now that I had finished the task I had set out to do.

"Once it gets dark I need to take out a couple of spiders," I said, hinting toward our lack of spider string. Casey nodded in response even though she didn't know what I needed the string for. "How about you sit up on the Western balcony and give me support with your bow?" I suggested, pointing toward the second floor.

"I guess I can do that, I can't promise that I'll be a good shot... I'll be very upset with you if you get hurt you know," she replied with a pout. I laughed at this and received a light punch to the shoulder for my lightheartedness. "I'm serious, if you think you might get hurt out there I want you to come straight back ok?" she said with a more serious face.

"Don't worry, I'm not so desperate for some string as to risk my life," I answered, watching an invisible weight come off of Casey's shoulders. "In the meantime, what should we do to pass the time?" I asked, watching as she tilted her head in thought.

"How about we make some furniture for the bedrooms? I would like to have a table beside the bed to set my HUD on so I can reach it easier," she said, bringing up a good point.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, how you work on the table for your room and I'll work on the one for mine?" I asked, receiving a nod in response. Casey quickly jumped up and moved over to the crafting area, obviously excited about making something with her own two hands. I chuckled and got up to follow her around the corner, watching as she tore open the chest and grabbed a couple of wood planks, quickly moving them over to the crafting table and forming a decent looking nightstand. After she finished she looked at me with a big smile on her face, causing me to smile back, in turn.

"I'm gonna go see what it looks like beside the bed!" she exclaimed before grabbing the newly crafted item and rushing upstairs, leaving me in the dust with a goofy grin on my face. Her smile was super contagious, and that was definitely a good thing, I grabbed some more wood and crafted a basic bedside table along with a couple of wooden chairs, the table was not nearly as good looking as hers was, but was sturdy and functional. I grabbed the table and chairs, slipping them into my Inventory, and started my way upstairs, wanting to see if they went well in my room as well.

I decided to go into Casey's room before going into mine to see how good her table looked, I noticed that the table was placed down next to her bed, however she wasn't in the room. Guessing that she may have stepped out onto the balcony that was connected to her room, I made my way to the door and opened it, seeing her leaning against the railing and looking out at the forest to the south. She turned around whenever I opened the door and gave me another one of her contagious smiles which, of course, caused me to smile back in turn.

"That table looks really good," I said, pointing behind me at the piece of furniture, causing her to nod her head in response.

"I know! I wasn't expecting it to look so good considering I just made it but it actually fits in really well," she said enthusiastically.

"So what were you doing out here?" I asked, gesturing to the balcony around us.

"I just felt coming out here and feeling the breeze," she replied with a shrug. I paused for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her back into her room and into the hallway toward the main balcony that I had made facing the sunset. I pulled out the chairs that I had made and placed them down next to each other, sitting down in one and watching the sun, which was barely kissing the horizon. Casey paused for a moment before sitting down in the other chair, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and letting out a long sigh of comfort.

We sat there for a while, simply relaxing and enjoying the breeze and sunset. However, before long the sun passed beyond the horizon and left the land covered in darkness, allowing the creatures of the night to spawn in and begin roaming around. I stood up and equipped my gear, ready to take on the hoard in order to obtain the string and other useful materials that I would need in the days to come...

Author's note: **Another cliffhanger! :D**

 **what really sucks is that I won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, so, unfortunately, you are just gonna have to wait until Friday...**

 **Oh Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to let me know if you spotted anything out of place or grammatically incorrect and I will be sure to fix it as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night!**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: We have reached 400 views! *Trumpet noise*

Thanks, everyone for checking out the story, I really appreciate the support!

Once again, the story will, unfortunately, be on a temporary hiatus starting Dec. 3 sorry for the inconvenience :(

I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Minecraft: Diehard Mode! :D

I stood on the balcony, my armor equipped and my sword and shield in their respective hands. A large part of me wanted to just jump the balcony and land on the ground like a badass but I decided that the possibility of getting stuck with a sprained ankle among all the mobs was a bad idea so I turned around and headed toward the stairs. "Watch my back, alright?" I said over my shoulder, receiving a nod from Casey in turn. I opened the door for the balcony and started my way to the front door...

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE: CASEY

I pulled out my HUD and equipped the gear that Jett had made for me, as well as pulling out my bow and the arrows that I had. I just finished sliding the tablet back into its pocket before I heard the front door open below me, signaling that Jett was exiting the house. I immediately saw a skeleton fire an arrow toward the front door and moved to the railing on the balcony to see if my friend was alright. When I peered over the railing, I saw that Jett was holding his shield up and had blocked the arrow, noticing that he was alright, I knocked an arrow in my bow and took aim at the offending skeleton, letting the arrow loose once I had it aimed at the ivory skull. The angle from which I shot must have been enough to cause the arrow to pierce the skull rather than knock it off and the skeleton fell to the ground in a pile, dropping some of his arrows and leaving behind a few bones as the rest of him sublimated into nothing.

Jett quickly walked over and picked up the drops, keeping an eye open for any other attacks he would have to watch out for. I saw that a zombie had spotted him, consequently alerting all of the other zombies in the area to him as well. I quickly began shooting at all of the zombies, taking most down in one or two shots and trying my best to relieve some of the pressure on my friend in the field.

Eventually, the majority of the zombies were killed by me and him, however, that gap allowed other monsters to step in, spiders, skeletons, creepers, and single enderman had spawned in the plains near the house. Luckily the enderman wouldn't pose a threat as long as neither Jett or I looked at it in the eye, so I concentrated on taking out the skeletons that were noticing and shooting at Jett. At this range, the most that I could do was knock their heads off, but that allowed Jett to rush in and deliver a killing blow unoppressed. I was starting to run low on arrows, but I had no way of informing Jett about my situation. Suddenly remembering the "friends" tab on the tablet, I pulled out the device and hit Jett's name, pressing the voice call button that came up and watching as the screen shifted over to the "calling" screen. I watched as Jett paused his fighting for a second to pull out the device and answer the call before slipping the device back into its pocket, this caused the screen to shift once more to a circle with the name Jett above it and a single line running through the center.

"What's up?" I heard Jett's voice come through the device, causing the line that was in the circle to form a wave that changed based on how loud he was.

"I am going to run out of arrows pretty soon, could you bring me the ones that you have picked up?" I asked, the device hopefully relaying my message back to him in a clear manner.

"Sure thing, just clear a path through these spiders as much as you can and I'll make my way toward you," he said, turning back toward the house with four spiders in the way of his path.

"I only have 4 shots but I'll try my best," I said through the device, taking aim with my bow and delivering the spiders a couple of arrows. The spiders were a much harder target because of how low and how fast they could move around, consequently, I missed two of the shots that I had aimed at the spiders' heads, one simply striking the leg and another missing the entire spider completely, the other spiders I hit dead on, causing them to immediately sublimate into some string and spider eyes. Jett saw that I had missed two and immediately put up his guard as the spider jumped toward him...

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE: JETT

I watched as four arrows came flying from the balcony of the house, showing that Casey was officially out of ammo. I saw the two of the arrows strike the spiders directly in their heads, killing them, one of the arrows struck a spider in the leg, slowing it considerably, and the last barely grazed the head of the final spider, leaving it open to lunge at me.

I held up my shield with one hand as the spider flew through the air toward me. I tightly gripped the handle of my sword as I pointed it toward the incoming hostile mob, hoping that I could impale it on the sword before it managed to get its fangs around the shield and into my neck. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the spider got closer to me, slowly approaching me and my sword until eventually, finally, the sword pierced the spider's abdomen and the spider's fangs pierced my shield, causing the wood on the inside to split in two places where the fangs pierced. The shield suddenly disappeared, having taken all the damage it could, leaving me completely defenseless. I watched as the dying spider saw an opening and tried to use its last remaining life to take mine in turn, moving its massive fangs toward my neck as its entire body started to sublimate. The spider was inches away from me before the sublimation process reached its dangerous mouth, leaving me holding a sword in one hand while a pile of items was all that remained.

I almost collapsed as time suddenly sped up again, the second spider limping its way toward me, partially disabled by the arrow that it had taken a while ago. I walked over and ended the thing, still breathing extremely hard from the previous encounter, and grabbed the loot that the spiders had dropped. I decided that I had had enough for one night and made my way back to the house, making sure to stay out of the sight of the mobs that had spawned in, luckily the house was relatively lit up on the outside so there wasn't any direction in my way as I reached the door and opened it. I stepped into the house and barely closed the door behind me before I was greeted by a sobbing girl clutching onto me for what seemed like dear life.

"Whoa, what's this all the sudden?" I said, reacting to the melting ball of sobs and tears clinging to my armor. Casey looked up at me and tried to say something, but I couldn't understand any of it over her sobbing. I reached behind me and stuck the stick that I used to lock the door through the handles before taking her over to the couch and sitting down, Casey basically falling onto me as she clung to my chest. "I can't understand you if you are crying like that," I said in a gentle voice, not sure how to respond to the sudden mood that had fallen on my pre-creeper friend. She lifted herself off of me and sat down on my left side before wiping away her tears and trying to catch her breath.

"I-I-I thought that sp-p-spider was g-gonna kill you," she sobbed, still stuttering through her tears but managing to get the words out enough so that I could hear her.

"Aww come on, I promised you I was gonna be fine, didn't I," I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little. Casey looked at me for a moment before wiping away her tears once more, this time stopping the flood that had been rushing down her cheeks.

"I-I guess you did," she said, giving me a half-smile and pulling me into a tight hug. "I don't know what I would do without you here, so seeing you in danger like that makes me afraid of losing you," she said, somehow hugging me even tighter. I raised my arm and patted her hair, trying to soothe her worried self enough to be able to breathe again. Eventually, she calmed down enough to relieve the pressure on my chest, though she was still hugging me like that was the only thing that mattered to her. I returned her hug and rested my chin on the top of her head, earning a sigh from the creeper girl as she felt closer to me.

"I can't promise to not put myself into a dangerous situation, that is the only way to move forward in this world. But I can promise that I won't die and leave you alone here by yourself, ok?" I said, getting a nod in response. We sat there for a good bit, simply basking in each others presence before I realized that she had fallen asleep. I chuckled to myself silently and slowly pulled out of her grasp. I picked her up bridal style and moved toward the stairs, ready to put her to bed and go to bed myself. I reached her room and slowly pressed down the pressure plate, silently thanking the fact that we hadn't removed those before going into the room and walking over to the bed. I pushed the covers to one side with my foot and placed Casey on the bed before noticing that we both still had our gear on.

I paused for a second before grabbing Casey's tablet and pulling the cover's for her bed up over her shoulders. I looked at Casey's tablet and saw that the call that she had made was still active, I pressed the end call button and watched as the screen changed back to the "friends" tab, displaying my own name. I switched over to her equipment tab and unequipped the gear that I had made for her earlier that day, leaving her hood, pants and other clothes in their respective slots. I placed the tablet on her bedside table and took another look at her sleeping face before heading to my room and getting ready for bed myself...

Author's Note: I realize that this chapter was a little short, sorry about that but I hope you liked it anyway :)

As always I will keep an eye out for any requests or suggestions, as well as any pointers toward errors and the like.

There is a chance that I will not be able to upload for a bit, I will update this author's note if that is the case though.

I am going to be on a plane tomorrow... wish me luck :P

I hope you have an amazing Day/Night

Until next time, *Bows out*

 **UPDATE: I'm back :) I finally got my hands on a decent laptop and have some free time now, so I can start writing again.**

 **Unfortunately, I don't have my old notes and obviously haven't written anything for the story in a while, so there could be some mistakes or inconsistencies with what I will write, just let me know if you spot something :)**

 **I plan to start with about a chapter/week, for now, so keep an eye out these next few days :P**

Until I can push one out... see you then:)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: **Been a while... I've had quite a bit on my plate recently and kind of let that stuff push the story off the plate and onto the floor, but there's no time like the present am I right!**

 **I'm gonna try to do a weekly upload starting today, feel free to message me if you have any concerns about plot holes or anything like that, as there are bound to be a couple since I haven't written in a couple of months.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Minecraft: Diehard Mode**

I awoke to my 14th day in my now less new world, feeling like I had slept for several months *cautiously eyes audience* or something. I grabbed my HUD off of my new nightstand and equipped my clothes and the convenient holster that held the useful little tablet without even taking off the covers. I jumped out of bed fully dressed and turned around, taking the sheets and blankets making the bed so I would be comfier when I next went to bed.

My bed made, I made my way out of my room and downstairs, noticing that Casey was sitting on the couch with a half-eaten apple in her hand. "Good morning Casey, did you have a good nights sleep?" I asked, alerting her to my presence and receiving and nod and a smile from the creeper girl in question. "I'm gonna check on the sugarcane, wanna come with?" She gave another nod and quickly hopped up, joining me with a quick hug before we turned to go down the next flight of stairs into the basement to do just that...

The canes had grown a decent amount, so I quickly cut each down to about one block and replanted enough to fill the empty spaces in the farm, finally filling in the last of the decent little farm. This left me with a couple left over, marking the first profit. I grinned to myself and stashed the canes away. "We should get some more farms set up later..." I said, pointing toward the empty walls we could mine out. "I would love to have more of a variety of food to enjoy, steak and apples are good but they are kind of getting old," This prompted a nod from the creeper girl, who was probably thinking the same thing, based on the apple in her hand that she hadn't touched since joining me.

Having completed my task in the basement, we headed back upstairs where Casey headed back to the couch and plopped down before taking another bite out of her apple. I gave her a smile before heading toward the crafting table and pulling out the string that we had collected last night. I took a good bit and took a bit to combine it into a long braided string, thin but strong due to its spider silk material. I then pulled out the handmade bow that I had made and strung the spider weave onto it, drawing a wide-eyed look from the intended recipient as she noticed the well-crafted object and ate the final bit of her apple before getting up and making her way from the living room.

"Hey, Casey, what do you think of this? I crafted it yesterday but didn't have the string to finish it until we got those spiders last night," I said while lifting the bow out to her with an outstretched arm. She took the bow gingerly with two hands as if it was a priceless artifact before raising it and absorbing all of the care and detail that was put into making the bow. I meanwhile stood with my hands on my hips, feeling pretty proud of myself for making such a good looking bow, regardless of the fact that it was crafted using a system that allows such easy crafting.

"You're giving this to me? Seriously?" Casey asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah, I did craft it for you after all," I said with a chuckle "It's not quite complete yet but we can modify it as we get more resources and what not."

Casey pulled out her HUD and swapped out the new bow for the older bow, taking the used one and placing it in the chest. "I'm gonna go upstairs to the balcony to try this out, wanna come with me?" Casey asked with an excited grin. I nodded and Casey grabbed my hand before practically running up the stairs, taking them two at a time without a sound while I stumbled behind her...

We got up to the balcony and I watched as Casey pulled out the bow along with an arrow (scavenged from the skeletons last night) and notched it, taking aim at a pig about 50 or so blocks away. She pulled back and released, causing the bow to emit a loud *twang* as it propelled the arrow with much more strength than the vanilla bow ever could have, actually causing the arrow to partially rip apart on the way to the pig, some of the pieces hitting the said mob in the side, leaving a mark but mostly pissing it off.

..."What happened?" Casey asked with a confused and slightly disappointed tone as she slowly lowered the bow.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think about that happening..." I groaned as I realized what I needed to do. "I'm gonna have to make some custom arrows to match that bow," I said to the bow-skilled Creeper, receiving a nod in turn. "I'll be right back, this will only take a sec," I said, headed to the door downstairs so that I could get to work...

"Some arrows from Tinker's Construct should work well..." I said, grabbing the respective book off of the table and walking over to the crafting stations that I had made before and looking at what parts I would need. "An arrowhead, fletching, and something to use as an arrow shaft huh?" I read as I grabbed some materials...

In the end, I decided that an iron arrowhead, along with a bone shaft and some feather fletchings should suffice for surviving the power of the newer bow. I had made the arrowhead after a bit of casting and the shaft with some simple crafting, but I needed to go out to get a couple of feathers to use for the fletching. I walked out of the front door of the house and called up to the balcony, watching as Casey stuck her head over the railing.

"I gotta go get some feathers for these arrows, you wanna come with?" I called out, watching the creeper girl give an excited nod and simply place her hand on the railing and hop over, falling the five blocks before landing with a slight bend to her knees. "You could have used the stairs you know..." I said, receiving a goofy grin from the creeper girl.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't hurt myself or anything, now let's go get some poultry!" she said, revealing that she was just as (if not more) excited at the prospect of having a new type of meat to eat as she was getting some ammo for her bow. I shook my head and followed the eager creeper-girl, heading off toward the forest to look for some chickens...

We found some chickens after about ten minutes, first hearing their clucking noises before actually seeing them. They looked like normal, everyday chickens eating random bugs and seeds on the ground. I walked up to the flock and reached down to one of the chickens, grabbing a couple of feathers and plucking them out with a quick tug, receiving a startled squawk as the assaulted chicken flapped its wings to get away from me, making it about 5 blocks away before setting down and continuing its sporadic feeding. "I wonder if we could get a couple of these back to the house?" I thought out loud, receiving a questioning look from Casey.

"Why on earth would you want these annoying things anywhere near your house?" she said, most likely in reference to the loud clucking noises the majority of the chickens were producing.

"If they stay in one place long enough then they lay an egg, which I could use to cook up a pretty large selection of meals," I explained, "We wouldn't necessarily have to have them in or near the house, just in a coop or something close enough to farm from them."

"Oh I guess that could be useful," Casey said in understanding, she then promptly pulled out a stone sword and stabbed one of the chickens, causing it to quickly sublimate into raw chicken and a couple of feathers. she reached down and picked up the meat, putting it into her HUD before putting the sword away.

"You really are a fan of meat aren't you," I said with a chuckle, receiving and slight blush from the creeper in question, before stashing the feathers that I had obtained before turning back to head to the house, creeper girl in tow...

Author's Note: **I know I know, its a really short chapter compared to my other ones, but I need you to keep in mind that I literally had nothing else going on when I was writing before, like that was the only thing I did all day, and I also had to reference the old material like every time I wrote something to make sure I didn't contradict something that I had written before.**

 **Frankly, I'm a little intimidated by my old content, rereading it I actually am super impressed at how well written it is, so let me know if the quality has decreased at all. (Please)**

 **Anyways! I thank you for reading and hope you have a fantastic day/night/morning/evening/whatever else there is.**

 **Until next time, *Bows out***


End file.
